Love Bites! Little Angel
by Magical Blazze
Summary: We all die, right? But, can God give Chika a 2nd chance to find love for herself and help her new friends at the same time with their love? Chapters 1-4 have been updated! Chika/BlazzexBam and PPGZxRRBZ
1. Little Angel of Love

**Chapter I**

**Little Angel of Love**

**Chika's POV**

Everyone was born and made to die. My mom and dad are still alive; I see them everyday now up on these clouds. And yes I, Chika Blazze Watanabe, a thirteen year old girl, I am die. I died went I was seven; God said that when I was playing in the park a bad man shot me and I bled to die in my mom and dad arms. I miss my friends, my family, and school. God put me in with all the other kids, so I didn't see my other family up here in heaven. Everyone**(expect for some adults)** thinks I'm weird because I love school and work. Every kids here picks on me because I'm different and no I would never hate them even if they hate me. I love everyone even the bad people…I just can't help, but to love. But, here are some good things about being up here. I'm the best student in the Holy School and Holy Dance, I can go see God whenever I want now, and I think the important thing I'm the angel of love and no not cupid.

"Blazze stop staring at the alive people and come help us!" yelled Shiro.

"Coming, Shiro!" I yelled. I stood up from my place were I usually watch the alive and flew to Shiro and the other kids. I like being called my middle name because it suits my weird self. I have puffy, brown, long afro hair with a little, yellow bow on the right if facing me, I have yellow eyes, and soft, peach skin. I have pink wings**(no one but me)** and my halo real gold. Right now I'm wear black skinny, a yellow shirt with a dark yellow heart on, and no shoes.**(God let's us have style up in heaven too)**. "What is it, Shiro, Raven, Alex, and Anne?"

Shiro is a Japanese like me and his a seventeen year old boy. His eyes are blue and his hair is red. He's wearing blue jeans, a white shirt than said "Bite Me and I'll Bite Back!", and no shoes**(we really don't wear shoes).** Raven is African American and a fourteen year old girl. Her eyes are brown and her hair is black. She's wearing a black mini skirt, a long sleeves red shirt, and no shoes. Alex is White mix with Mexican and a twelve year old boy. He's eyes are blue and his hair is dirty blonde. He's wearing ripped up dark blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a cross on it, and Nike shoes. Anne**(full name Anastasia)** is Russian and a sixteen year old girl. Her eyes are green and her hair is red too. She's wearing something close to her boyfriend**(Shiro) **blue shorts, a white shirt that said "I'm Hot And You're Not!" and no shoes. These are the main kids who hate me.

"Blazze, we need you to do our homework." Shiro said while handing me a handful of papers.

"Why should I do that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't I'll be the one to punish you in the face." laughed Raven while cracking her knuckles.

"You can't make me, Raven, God is watching us."

"So, I can still beat you up even if it can't kill you." The only time we get hurt or killed is if we were alive, but sometimes we could feel pain.

I sighed, "Fine I'll do your homework…even if I'm in the upper grade than you guys**(they're in high school level(expect for Alex in middle school level), I'm in college level).**"

"What was that, Blazze!" they yelled.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." They looked at me then started their way somewhere I bet they weren't support to go. I sighed and sat down on my favorite cloud where it gave me a perfect view of Toyko City where I was born. I noticed these eight lines of lights; red, pink, two shades of green, and two shades of blue. I got a closer view where I waved my hand and made the cloud flow down there, so I would see better. Then I saw that it was the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z having another battle. I smiled. _There are my faverite love couples._ Since I was nine I saw the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z fight. Before the boys fall in to Chemical Z the boys were young and wanted to play pranks on the girls; but when I turned ten they fell into the Chemical Z which made them a little older than the girls and the boys when from being cute and weak to handsome and stronger. I find out a lot about them.

"Why can't I help you guys more." I whispered to myself. "I go to Toyko about everyday and I help about everyone find their true love, but I really never have time to help you guys." Since I die I learn that the girls where ordinary teenages. The girls are now seventeen and now in 11th grade. They don't know that the boys are normal boys and come transform thanks to the Chemical Z. They are all in the same class since 7th grade and they still haven't figure it out. "Oh, well I'll try again later…" The battle stop after hearing the school bell and the girls and boys untransformed in different spots and started for school. "Or I will do it now." I jumped down from my cloud and flew to their school. I where through the wall since no one can see me.

"Momoko! You almost made us late." yelled Kaoru.

"No, the Ruffs made us almost late!"

I giggled and went to where the boys who were by their lockers.

"Those stupid Puffs almost made us late." said Kukai**(Brick)**.

"At least we made it." sighed Eiji**(Boomer).**

"Well, next time I'll show Buttercup a thing or two." growled Ikuto**(Butch)** who punished his locker which made a bump in it.

I stood in the middle of the hallway and saw them all started coming this way. "Here we go." I went over to the jantier and went to his ear and whispered, " Mr. Ohayashi could you please take your mop and mop the floor right there." He nodded and started mopping the floor and there I showed him to his office and made him sit in his chair. "Thank you!"

"Aaahhh!" eight voices shouted. I went out and saw that my plan worked. The girls fell right on their counterparts. They all had deep blush since their faces where really close to each other. "W-watch where you are going!" they yelled at each other.

"Us! You guys fell on us!" yelled Kukai.

"But, it's always your faults." blushed Miyako who was still pretty close to Eiji's face.

"Why do you guys always fight? You could ask if they are ok." I sighed.

"Ok now get off!" yelled Ikuto.

"We can get up when we want to, Ikuto." stared Kaoru. The boys flipped the girls off and got up.

"Ow ow ow ow." the girls said.

The boys sighed and put their hands out to help them up. "Come on." they whispered. The girls took their hands and lift themselves up. I put the boys' books near the girls feet which made them trip and fall into the boys' arms. They all blushed again see how close their faces were to each other again.

"Come on..kiss." I whispered into their ear. They went closer, but the girls pushed away and then grabbed their books and started running to their class.

"T-thanks!" they blushed then when into the classroom.

The boys sighed and picked up their books and started for class. I sighed and went up to the roof, so I could see all of them. " Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko...I know Takaaki, Naruo, and Sakamoto played with your emotions, but…Kukai, Eiji, and Ikuto will never hurt you."

"_W hy can't she understand."_

"The boys." I went into their classroom and saw that the boys looked depressed. I when up to them and touch their heads, so I can hear their thoughts better.

"_Why can't Momoko see I have feelings for her."_

"_Miyako, can't you see I want to be with you."_

"_Why, Kaoru..I need you to see I care about you."_

"I knew you guys care." I smiled. "Please wait a little long, I promise they will understand." I hugged them and started flew away.

"_I..I thought I felt something."_ I turned around and saw the boys touching the spots I hugged them. For some strange reason only the boys and sometimes the girls could felt me. I smiled and flew to Tokyo Park.

"Stop be a pain in the ass!" yelled a man who was talking to his girlfriend.

"Well, then I should just leave!" she yelled back and turn around.

I went the the man's ear and whispered, "You wouldn't want to lose the one person who really understand you, do you?" He stop yelling and realized what I just said. I led him to a bush of roses and helped him pick one. Then we went back and showed the flower to her. She grasped and took the rose and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotting mad. I really don't want to lose the person who really knows me."

"And I wouldn't want to lose you either." Then they kissed and walked away happy and in love.

I looked around the park and didn't see him. "It been about five years since I have seen him." I held the golden cross necklace close to me. "Remember our promise…where are you, my 1st love?" I cried.

***Flashback*(about five years ago)**

"But, I don't want to be the only angel for the love thing." I cried while pulling on my white, flowy, short spaghetti strap dress.

"But, Chika-"

"It Blazze now!" I yelled at Miss Honey while more tears came down my face.

"Well, Blazze, God want you to do it because you are special like your wings."

"Yeah, right Miss Honey! She a little freak!" yelled Shiro.

"Children! No one a freak."

"Fine, I'll do it just because God asked me to." I ran and jumped off the cloud and started free falling with my eyes closed. Then I opened my eyes and started flying a little since I only had these wings for about a year. I flew to Toyko and started walking, so I didn't have to really fly. I looked around and saw a couple fighting which movie to watch. I giggled._ Mommy and daddy would do that._ I sighed at that memory and stop my tears from falling.

"We'll see that one!" yelled the man.

"I already saw that, so let's see something else!"she huffed.

I went up to the man and whispered in his ear, "How about something better. It's a full moon, love is stronger in the moonlight and walking helps."

The man smiled, "Hey, let's take a walk around the moonlight, it makes your eyes shine brigher."

She blushed, "O-ok..let's go." Then they walked away holding each other hand.

"Cute!" I hopped. Then I helped a few more couples with their love which makes me really sleeply. "Maybe I'll take a brake at the park." I yawned. I flowed to the park on the other side of the road for some reason. When I was about to see the park entertain, I saw a boy walking in the middle of the street. _What is he doing?_ Then a thuck came out of nowhere and started coming at him. _Can he see him in the street!_ The thuck was about to hit him where he finally looked back. "LOOK OUT!" I flew as fast as I could and pushed him out of the way.

"Ow!"

"Are you real hurt?" I reached for his hand and stop. _I can't do everything for him I'm an angel. It was amazing I even saved him._

"No, I'm fine…um kid why are you wearing wings?"

"Wait you can see me!"

"See you, hear you loud and clear." he laughed.

"But how? I'm an angel! The alive aren't support to see us."

"Um, are you ok kid?" he asked while holding my hand which made me blushed from feeling his hand.

"I'm an angel and you can see me!" I said wlihe flying a little bit.

"Wow you are a real angel. Nice to meet you, I'm Riku and I'm ten." Riku had brown, short afro hair, dark yellow eyes, and soft, peach skin too. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black bubble vest, dark blue jeans, and yellow shoes. He smile made me blush even more and the moonlight seem to hit him just right making him even more handsome.

"I-I'm C-chika and I'm eight!" I blushed.

"Eight? Cute for a eight year old." he said while he getting up and reached out his hand for me to take.

"T-thank you, Riku." I blushed.

"Hey, can I do something to you?"

"Um, what?"

"That!" He had flipped up my dress making my turn bright red. "Nice bee panties!" he shouted while running in the park.

"C-come back here!" I yelled while running after him. We chased each other all over the park, having so much fun. We layed on the grass looking at the moon and stars; I mostly force my eyes on him. _I know we don't really have hearts when we die, but…why is my heart seem to be beating when I look at ..am I in love with him. Why did I have to be die for my 1__st__ love._

"Chika." he whispered.

"Hmm."

"You're a good friend." he smiled.

I blushed, "You are a good friend too." Then we heard a noise in the bushes behind us. We turned around and this dark demon come out. Riku picked me up bride style and he started running with the demon fellowing us. Then, we hid in some bushes and Riku pulled me close to his chest. "R-riku…"I blushed.

"Shhh, Chika. Everything will be fine I won't let them take you."

I looked up to him and had a deep blushed on my faces._ How did he know about demons taking angels? How could he see the demon and me? _He looked around and he started losing his grip on me.

"I think it's gone."

"Riku..how can you see me and that demon? Alive people can't see us?" He just looked at me and said nothing. I got mad and said, "Why won't you tell me, Riku!" Then he pushed me to the ground and looked at me with a little hate.

"Look, Chika! I was only trying to help you and now you're judging me!" His grip got tighter and I started feeling the pain and I started crying.

"Riku, please stop!" I looked into his eyes and they seem to soften up again and his grip loosed. Then he pulled me into a hug which made me blush.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to lose my new friend to a demon who would take her to hell."

_How did he know that too. _"I understand, Riku. I was just being stupid."

"You shouldn't say that about yourself, Chika." he frowned.

"Why not? Every kid in heaven does."

"It because you're smart, better, funnier, and beautiful than them." he smiled then kissed my forehead. That was the 1st time I got a kiss from a boy. I started crying and asked if I could stay down here forever with him and be friends. But he said no…he wanted me to show the angel kids that I was better than them.

"B-but, if I go how will I even see you again!" I cried.

He patted my head and then took off a cross necklace and put it around my neck. "There, as long as you wear this necklace I will be seeing you."

"I must give you something!" I cried. I placed my hand on my heart and then a yellow pearl came into his hands. "That my pearl. God gives everyone a stone when they get to heaven and I want you to keep it save."

"Are you sure, Chika?"

I hugged him and said, "Yes, I'm sure. When we meet again we'll give each other back our things and play together. Promise!" I cried.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Yeah, Chika that a promise."

***Flashback Ends***

_Riku where are you…have you forgotten our promise._ I let my tears fall and I held on to his necklace. _Riku when you come I must tell you that all these years I been waiting for you that..that..that I love you with all my heart! Please hurry and come back to me!_ My tears come even more, but you couldn't tell thanks to the rain. _I will wait for you forever my 1__st__ love.. _"I promise!" I yelled. I flew back to heaven soaking wet. I didn't care the haters yelled at me for not doing their homework. I didn't care I might catch a cold. I just didn't care right now.

"Why do I have to been the angel of love if I can't have love myself." I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Well, I'm going back to English for you guys and I halfway tried of typing in Japanese. Maybe I'll do about short story in Japanese later, but for now ENGLISH FOR ME XD!<strong>


	2. I'm Coming Home

**Chapter II**

**I'm Coming Home**

**Chika's POV**

A week has gone back and everything the same. Puffs and Ruffs still fighting, my haters making me do their homework, and I still haven't seen Riku. I'm laying on my circle bed which has gold and yellow butterflies on it. I look at my yellow and golden room and stared at my drawings. I drew about everything mostly Riku and the Puffs and Ruffs. "Why can't I find you Riku?" I heard a soft knock on my door and I smelled roses perfume. "Come in Hana."

"How did you know it was me?" smiled Hana. Hana had rosy eyes and hair and white wings, she older then me**(31 years old)** and she still acts like a little kid.

"I smelled your perfume and I heard your knock."

"I barely knock. Maybe you have superpowers."

I laughed, "Hana, I might know super powered people, but no way I'm super. Beside what would superpowers matter if no one needs saving in heaven."

"Well, I think you have something super in you because of those wings of yours." she smiled while pulling on my wings.

"Hey! Those are connected to me!" I giggled.

"I know I was just checking." She sat on my bed and looked at my room. She then put up one of the drawings of Riku. "So, girl are you going to see your boyfriend every time soon."

I flopped on my bed and sighed, "I don't know, Hana. Is like I made him up in my head, but I still feel that he was real."

"You could ask God to help."

What? No, I can't ask God!"

"And why not."

"Because.." I sighed. "Because if He does find him I really won't be with him." I felt my tears coming, but I wiped them away.

"It never hurts to try." smiled Hana.

I smiled, "Ok I'll tried."

"Oh, I remember why I'm here. God said you can see Him now."

"Thanks, Hana." We walked out my room and I hugged her. "And you for being there for me."

"No problem, Chika." She flowed away and I started flowing my way to God's working area. When people get to heaven they thought God was going to be White, but He's every races. Yes, God is different to everyone's eyes. Now, every time I look at God I see a Japanese mid-age man with white hair and eyes and have glasses on. I flowed in and I waved a God's assistants who helped Him work. I sat on my favorite couch and waited for God to stop and notice me.

"Yes, Chika…you could have said some I do know everything." He smiled.

"Well, I wanted to wait." I smiled.

"So, what's going on?"

_Like He doesn't know._ "Well, God I really like to see this boy I meet about 5 years ago…and well I was hope you could help."

He frowned, " Chika, I know about the boy your talking about, but…." He seem to thought about what He was about to say. "He like disappeared from my seen."

"Disappeared."_ How could he disappeared? _"What? Disappeared!" _How can everyone disappear from God?_ "Well, maybe you didn't look right."

"What, do you mean?" said God in a worried voice.

"I mean how can one person be gone from Your sight!" I was felting mad, worried, and sad rolled into one. _How can one person disappear from the galaxy! _"God I know that you might have look, but I know the boy I fall in love with just doesn't vanish into thin air!"

"Hmm…maybe your right." God walked up to me and wiped my tears.

_I'm crying. Why in front of God. I don't like when He see me cry._

"Maybe the person who met him can find out where he is and maybe that one person who only felts love will get her chance to be with him." He smiled while cupped my face.

"W-what?" I asked while a few more tears fall.

"My little angel, you're getting your dream." He said while sitting next to me. "Unless you don't want to go th-"

"No, no! I want to go God!" I shouted while hugging Him with tears in my eyes.

"I thought you might." He chuckled. "But, there's prices to pay, my little Chika."

"What, can they be?"

He looked at me with at father-like look. "Chika, if you want to be with this Riku things will change. You won't be an angel, you will get hurt, and other things I don't wanted you to know yet."

"So, I won't be the angel of love."

"No."

"Well, if love is something you have to lost then gain, so I'm willing to do whatever it take."

"Well, since you are my special angel I'll do this." He stood up and looked around until He found a white box. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and felt like a huge amount of energy flew into me. "Ok you can open them."

"What did You do?"

"I give you a Soul Awakener."

"Um..what?"

"Soul Awakeners give angel a few of their angel abilities before they when back to being alive." He reached in the box and a bracelet with three small gems**(ruby, emerald, and sapphire) **on the left side and it was cream yellow.

"What that?"

"Don't want to tell you everything on your journey." He chucked while put it on my wrist. I noticed that there was a hole in the middle of it, but I don't want to ask. "So, do you want to go today or tomorrow?"

"Hmm tomorrow." I smiled then hugged Him again. "Thank you, Father!"

"No problem, my daughter."

**The Next Day! X3(Still Chika's POV)**

"Ok I think I'm ready." I said while straighten my tie. I was wearing a cream school uniform with a red tie and cream and red plaid skirt. "What, the school name again?"

"Tokyo Middle School." said God.

_The_ _Puffs and Ruffs went there…and _"That, near the Puffs and Ruffs!" I shouted. _Maybe I can help them even more. _"Ok, see You around God."

"Remember I'm watching you my little angel."

"I know." I giggled. Then God made a cloud which flew my down to Tokyo, Japan. When my feet hit the ground the cloud fall apart, I felt my heart really beating, and my pink wings faded away. My school bag had my books for school and in my hand a folder that held my drawings in it. I had to start from the beginning again. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was 6:37am and school started at 8:30am. "Well, I got time." Then, I heard a light sound of wheel on a board or something like that. I walked around to where it was and when I went in the park I saw a boy who look about 15 skating on his skateboard. He had brown, short afro hair covered by a cream yellow do-rag, dark yellow eyes, and soft, peach skin. He was wearing a cream school uniform with a red bolo tie. I stared at him and blushed. _Wow! That so cool!_ I didn't noticed that he ran into me until I saw his eyes in my eyes.

"Sorry kid. I didn't see you there." He smiled while getting off of me and taking my hand.

"No, no it was my fault for no looking out." I blushed.

"Well, if you said so kid." he laughed while picking up his board and started skating off a little. "Oh, and nice panties!" he shouted back at me.

Looked down and I saw my skirt falling down after a breeze. I blushed hard and yelled, "Pervert!" He looked back and smiled at me and there he turned a corner. I sighed and walked around in the park looking at the sky. _First day back and I already got idiot looking at my underwear. _I looked up and saw both Riku and that boy face together. _No way, that can't be Riku. _I stared at the sky and saw eight lights falling to the ground. "Eeeck!" I screamed while moving. When I looked out from the tree, I saw the Puffs and the Ruffs in craters. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, we're ok." smiled Bubbles.

"Boys, are you ok?" I asked while going up to them.

"We're ok…now." said Boomer while grabbing my wrist.

"Boomer, let her go." said Buttercup while getting out her hammer.

"No, she being caught by us." smirked Brick.

I looked at Boomer and remember that is weak side was his left and just my luck he grabbed me with his left hand. I took his arm and then flipped him over. "Hiyaa."

"How did you do that?" said Boomer in shocked.

"Your left is weak, Boomer." I smiled while looking down at him.

"Well, I'm not weak girly." said Butch while getting himself ready for me.

"Bring Dumpling." I said. He started coming at me probably because I called him Dumpling**(One of his old girlfriend called him that). **_Ok Butch's weak is…_ "Butch why did you eat Brick's yokan last night." I cried with fake tears which made his stop and look at his older brother**(just by 2 minutes(Boomer youngest) **.

"You ate my yokan!" shouted Brick.

"Yes, but I want something to eat." chuckled Butch nervously.

"Why I-" But, I didn't let them finish fight, because I flipped both of them.

"You let your guard down, you two." I smiled down at them. I looked at the girls who were in shock and the boys were still laying on their backs.

_How did this girl know are weak spots?_ thought Brick.

_How did she do that? _thought Blossom.

_Looks like I can still hear people thoughts._ I looked at the clock and saw that in was 7:49am. _Oh, crap! _"I think we all are going to by last for school! So, Bye Guys!" I yelled while running.

**Puffs' and Ruffs' POV**

"_Who was that girl?" _they all thought.

"Oh, crap! She's right school stating soon." said Buttercup to the girls.

"Bye boys, but we got to go!" said Bubbles while flying up with the girls.

"Let's go boys." said Brick while the boys followed him up into the sky. "And I want to find that girl and a new yokan, Butch!"

"Ok, ok." sweat dropped Butch.

**Chika's POV(At Tokyo Middle School)**

"I made is." I huffed while holding my knees and breathe hard. I looked up at the school that use to be the Puffs' and Ruffs' school. It change a little like now we had to wear uniforms**(expect on Fridays)** and the building had cream and red on it. "Well, I better go in." I walked in and when to the front office, so I could get my schedule. "Good morning, can I get my schedule, please."

"Yes, what is your name?" asked the lady of the office.

"Chika Kagamine."

"Ah, a new student! Well, welcome to Tokyo Middle School." she smiled while handing me my schedule. "If you need every help call me, Mrs. Okinawa."

"Thank you, Mrs. Okinawa." I said while walking out the door. _Hmm Class C-1. Ah, that Ms. Keane's class! _I walked to the classroom and knocked on the door. When it opened there stood Ms. Keane with her bright smile.

"Oh, good morning. Are you Ms. Chika Kagamine?"

"Yes."

"Well, welcome! And please tell the class about yourself!"

"Ok." I walked in and 46 eyes stared at me. "G-good morning! I'm Chika Kagamine."

"Morning, Chika." they all said.

"Ok, Chika you can sit behind Riku. Riku raise your hand."

_R-Riku…is he here._ I looked to the hand and saw the boy who flipped my skirt. _No way!_

"Go ahead, Chika." smiled .

I walked back there and stop in front of his desk. "Hello, Riku." I said coldly.

He looked up and jumped a little. "Oh wow, I didn't know I would see you again." he sweat dropped.

"I should tell on you, but I won't." I said while passing him.

_But, that I won't mess with you some more. _He thought while chuckling.

_What does he mean? _Then I felt a strong pull on my skirt and hear people laughing and/or gasping. I felt a breeze and looked down and saw my yellow bee panties. I turned bright red and… "AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed making the whole school hear me.

**10 Minutes Later T-T**

I sat at my desk in cream sweatpants. I was looking at Riki's head wishing I had laser vision, so I could burn him._ I know that not Riku. He would never do something that mean. I'll get you back, Riku._

**After School!X3**

I follow him out of school and sneaked around hiding while he skated. I followed him to Sakurako's shop where I hide in a sit. "Hi, Sakurako."

"Hello, Riku. What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." he smiled while sitting on a stool. Then Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru walked in and I hide my face even more.

"Hi, Sakurako! You know what we're having." shouted Momoko.

"Yes, I know." Then Kukai, Eiji, and Ikuto walked in and I really don't want to be in here right now. "Ah, boys do you want your yokan again."

"Yes, Sakurako and this time Ikuto paying for it." laughed Eiji.

"Why did you guys follow us?" sighed Kaoru.

"We didn't…Ikuto ate my yokan last night." stared Kukai.

"Sorry, sorry, but it was good." smiled Ikuto.

I giggled at that and everyone turned to look at me. _Crap! _"H-hello." I said while putting down the menu.

_T-that's the girl from before! _everybody**(expect Sakurako and Riku)** thought.

"Well, look who is following me." smirked Riku while getting up and walking to me.

"Don't take it like that. I just wanted to find a way to get back at you for do that." I blushed a little.

"What, did he do?" asked Kukai.

"I pulled on her skirt." he shrugged.

I got up and shouted, "Pulled on it, tried ripping it off in front of the whole classroom!"

"You can't take a joke."

"Joke are not ripping a girl's skirt off." said Miyako.

"If everyone laughs then it's a joke." said Kukai.

I looked Kukai and said, "Like you sucking your thumb at night!" He got red at that.

"You really stuck your thumb." giggled the girls.

" Girls always put the man down." sighed Riku.

"Riku, I should have told it was you!"

"Well, you don't babe and I got away with it." Riku chuckled.

"B-babe…" I said while grabbing a chair and my eyes got on fire. "Don't Call Me Babe!" I yelled while hitting him with the chair repeatability. Then something fly up in the air and landed in my hands. "What this?" I opened my hands and saw my pearl. _My pearl! How did you get here?_

"Give that back, Chika!" said Riku while taking it out of my hands.

"Where did you get that pearl?" I asked while my heart raced as he put it into a tiny box.

"A special friend gave it to me." he blushed a little. "Well, see you all around." he said while skating out of here.

"Riku w-" I started, but was blocked by the girls and boys.

"We need to talk to you." they said then looked at each other.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I said, but they still blocked me.

"You know something that no one support to know." said Kukai.

"And you seem to be different from what we seen." said Momoko.

"Momoko, Kukai, Miyako, Eiji, Kaoru, Ikuto please excuse me!"

"We never told you are names." said Kaoru. I looked up at them and then I heard screams and crashes outside. So, we all**(expect Sakurako who was scaried)**ran out to see a huge dark demon destroying the city.

"Guys we needed to transform!" shouted Miyako who nearly got hit by a car, but Eiji saved her.

"But, what about them!" said Kaoru who almost got hit by a piece of a building, but Ikuto blocked her.

"We need to NOW!" yelled Momoko after Kukai saved her from get stepped on by the demon. The girls stood up and started their transforming.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Y-you're the Powerpuff Girls Z!" shouted the boys.

"Took you boys long either." I sweat dropped.

"You knew we are the Puff Z?" asked a surprised Bubbles.

"Just like the boys are the Rowdyruff Boys Z." I said while pointed to them.

"What?" they all shouted.

I sighed and sweat dropped at them. Then, I looked at the demon and saw something in his hand. I looked and gasped. "Riku!" I cried while getting up and started ran to him and the demon.

**Puffs' and Ruffs' POV**

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lighting Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"So, she was right." said Buttercup.

"You know it, Butterfly." smirked Butch.

"We should help you guys." said Boomer while holding up the building that almost hit them.

"Fine, but no funny business." stared Blossom.

"Deal." said Brick.

"What is she doing!" shouted Bubbles while everyone looked where she was pointing at.

**Chika's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing! All I could think about was that demon holding my 1st love unconscious body. _"Yes, my little angel come to me."_

"_W-what?"_

"_Come to me." _the demon said in his mind.

I felt my body moving close to him and I couldn't stop myself. _"Take me ." _He grabbed me with his hand that held Riku and started squeezing us. "Aaahh." I yelled the best I could.

"Haaahahha..ouch!" He yelled and then dropped us.

"Got you guys." said Butch and Brick who caught us and then placed us a building.

"Stay here." said Brick while they flew away.

I looked at Riku who was bleeding about all over his body. I ripped some of the sweatpants and started wiping him down. "Your luck I bit him." he whispered.

"Thank you, Riku…you saved my live."

"No sweat.."

"There you are." laughed the demon who was reaching for me.

"Eeecckk!" I yelled, but nothing grabbed me. I looked up and saw that Riku pushed me to saved with the demon got him.

"Not you again." the demon growled while looking for me and knocking out Riku again. I looked and saw that the tiny box had falling out of Riku's pocket and I saw the eight lights flying to us. "If I can't find you little angel…" He raised is arm and it started down on the building. "Then I will make you come out!" The building started going down and my tears started coming.

_Why now? I just saw my 1__st__ love again and I'm going to die again._ I thought while my tears started flying up with the piece of the building like in slow motion. I heard the Puffs and Ruffs calling my name. I looked by me and saw my pearl that fell out of the box. _At least I got to be alive with you for awhile._ I thought while touch my pearl. As I touched it, it when in the hole of the bracelet and started flashing yellow. "What the!" Then, a huge ball of light when around me and I became undress, but yellow feathers when around me. Then the feathers fell on me and turned into a yellow, spaghetti straps leotard. Then yellow feathers wrapped around my arms and legs and then became white long gloves and white, long lace boots. Then, a yellow ribbon wrap around my lower back while my yellow bow become a flowy ribbon on my right side**(if you are facing me)**. And last my pink wings came out in a big way and I posed standing with my legs bending back, my arms where close to me bend and my hands were in fists, and my wings were opening while I shouted _Spiritual Blazze!_**(My 1****st**** name I wanted for Blazze, but I change it).**

"Chika…" said the girls and boys.

"W-what happened to me?" Then, I remember than the demon still had Riku in his hand. I flew over to him and stared right at him. "If you don't let him go, you will be sent back to hell." I said coldly.

"What are you going to do, little angel." he laughed.

"This!" I shouted. Then, sutra scrolls can out with firein katakana on it and I throw them making him burn on the place they fell on. Then, a holy staff come in my hand. "You have bought this on yourself demon and I won't forgive you!" I yelled while I spin the staff like in a matching band. Then I pointed it at him and shouted, "With all of my powers I send you back to hell where you belong!" Then a yellow beam came out and I shouted _Holy Healer of God!, _and the demon cried out in pain then blow up**(no one got hurt; thank, God)** and when back to hell. I looked around and saw Riku falling. "Riku!" I flow at top speed and caught him before he hit the ground. "You ok, Riku!" I cried.

He opened his eyes a little and reached up and wiped my tears. "I'm ok my little Chika angel." he laughed.

"You remember me, Riku." I cried.

"Yes, I remember our promise too." he smiled that smile that always made me blush. "Look like I got to see you one last time."

W-what are you talking about?" I cried.

"Good-bye, my little angel." he smiled while his hand when limped in my hand.

"No, Riku! You not leaving me now!" I cried. I put my hands on his heart and a cream color ball of light came out of my hands. I saw through my tears that the ball was healing him and his heart beat when back to normal. I put my hands down and saw that he was breathing normal. "Thank the heavens." I cried while hugging him.

"Chika." said Bubbles who was behind me.

I turned around and saw them looking at Riku and me. "Y-yes?"

"We need to talk." said Blossom and Brick who then looked at each other.


	3. You Got Beat Up By An Angel

**Chapter III**

**You Got Beat Up By An Angel**

**Miyako's POV**

We took Chika and Riku to the Professor's lab where we all untransformed and then she explain herself. "What you're an angel!" yelled Momoko.

"Yes." blushed Chika.

"And you been spying on us." said Kukai.

"Yes."

"And you come back become of that boy over." said Kaoru while pointing back at Riku who was sleeping.

She looked at him and blushed. "Yes." she whispered.

"What a bad story." sighed Ikuto.

Chika stand up and shouted, "how was that a bad story! You saw me transform into angel!"

"Well, you could be lying." said Ikuto.

"I believe you." I said.

"At least someone believe." she smiled while the others looked at me. "You guys see monsters about everyday of your live, why can't you believe in an angel!"

"Well, why would an angel want to come back to the Earth?" asked Eiji.

"Because I made a promise to him and I promise myself that I would help you guys too."

"Us?" asked everyone.

"Yes." she whispered.

**Chika's POV**

"I'st things you can't face alone." I said.

"_She's a idiot." _thought the boys.

"_I'm not a idiot, boys' you guys are for not telling the girls how you felt." _

"_W-what the hell?"_

"_Now do you believe me?" _I smiled.

"_I believe!" _thought Eiji.

"_You fall to easily, Eiji." _sweat dropped Ikuto.

"_But, that the voice we hear in our minds!"_

"_At least Eiji has some brains." _I giggled.

"_So, what she just..just.." _

"_The angel that you guys being looking for. The angel who know your love for the girls is stronger everyday I tried to get you guys together. An angel who stuck beside you for as long as you live. The angel that knows your and their secrets and want you guys to be together until you die."_

"_Wow! That's deep." _thought the boys.

"_Please believe me I just want to help you guys and get the girls to trust you."_

"Fine we believe you." they sighed.

"How did you do that?" asked the girls while starting at the boys.

"Secret." I smiled.

"Where am I?"

I turned around and looked at Riku. "I healed you and now your at Professor Utonium's lab."

He looked at me and then started laughing. "You what? What do you think you are an angel or something."

"But, I am an angel." I stared while looking at him with surprise.

"Your funny, Chika." he smiled while mess up my hair.

I looked down and said, "So, you don't remember the demon or me being an angel."

"Um… no." he got up and give me that smile which made me blush. "Maybe I understand you little game next time." He put his board down and looked back at me. "But, before I go can I do something?"

"What?" I felt my new skirt up and I blush was bright red. "Perv!" I yelled while super kicking him out the window.

"Are you should that your 1st love?" sweat dropped Kukai.

"Yes, he is." I sighed while having a little blush.

"Why don't you give up."

"W-what?' I asked while turning around to look at the girls on the couch.

"You might get hurt." said Kaoru while looking down.

"No boy is worth it." said Momoko coldly while looking down too.

"You should give up while you can." said Miyako while looking down too.

I saw the boys on the floor looking depressed and making swirls on the floor. _Poor boys! _I walked over to the girls and stood in front of them. "Girls, I know that Takaaki, Naruo, and Sakamoto broke your hearts, but they did love you once and you should keep that feeling of love and give it to someone who can always love you." I lifted their face up and wiped their tears. "This that special person for everyone and you guys just need to find him." I smiled.

"Thanks, Chika." the said while hugging me.

"_She good." _the boys thought.

"_I know."_

"So, where are you living?" asked Momoko while look me in the eye.

"Um.. no where." I sweat dropped._ I forget that I don't have everywhere to live._

"You could stay here." said Professor.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Every time something new comes to the city the reporters come here and sometimes it just too crowded."

"Then, where are you going to live, Chika." worried Miyako.

"Well, I can't live with you girls your parents will ask lots of questions, I can't go with my parents because they think I'm die, and I'm to young to get apartment, so that leave the boys' mansion." I smiled.

"No Way!" they shouted back at me.

"Why not?" I asked with fake tears in my eyes which make them step back.

"Because you're a girl and we don't need one around the house." said Ikuto.

"But, I been to your house more and I need somewhere to stay." I said with starry, pleading eyes.

"Hmm, you can stay if we have a little battle." smirkled Kukai.

"Ok." I said while making him step back. "Here the deal if I win you let me live with you, you help clean up the house**(they barely clean it)**, and you become good guys with the Puffs. And if you win you can make me clean your house, do your homework, and everything you guys can think of for 3 weeks."

"You got a deal." they said while shaking my hand.

"So, what battle do you want to do?" asked Kukai.

I smirked, "Fighting with no powers just your own strengths."

"Chika, are you sure about that?" worried Kaoru.

"Yes, I'm ready for him." I smiled.

**Kukai's POV**

We all where outside of the Professor's lab and Chika and I stood on the grass and the others stand near the lab. "You better not hurt her, Kukai!" yelled Momoko.

"No, Momoko I want him to use his full strength on me!" shouted Chika. " Ready, Kukai."

"Whenever you want to go, girly."

"Then, take your 1st shot." she smirked.

So, I ran up to her and throw a punish to her stomach, but I miss. "W-what the?" She had my right arm that block my punish from hitting her. "Ow!" I yelled while holding my arm.

"You shouldn't let your weak side fall flat." she said then kneed me the stomach.

_I forgot that she knows my weaknesses. Then I'm going to have to step it up. _Then I got up and throw punishes with surprise her. She blocked some of them and then I hit her in the face with my right arm.

"You hit me." she said with rubbed her cheek. "Now, I'm going to enjoy this battle now." she smirked. She did some back flips and then throw punishes at me. I didn't block and got hit with each punishes. She stop and looked at me. " Don't be stupid, Kukai. Block my attacks with your mind."

_With my mind? What is she talking about? _Then I got up and sipped out some blood and saw what she meant. She throw punishes at me, but this time I watched carefully. Then, I grabbed her left arm and flipped her to the ground.

"Nice." she smiled at me. "But, you let your guard down again." she said while swing her foot and tripping me. We got up, but she flip up and did a moonsault on me. "I would give up." she whispered in my ear.

"Ha! Never." I laughed. We got up, but I got up 1st then dropkick her back in to a tree.

"You ass." she smirked while wobbling up.

"I think you need to give up, bitch." I chuckled.

"I still got some fighting me." she smiled while sipping out some blood. She ran at me and got me in a headlock, but I garbed her shoulder and flipped her off of me. She turned around and did a gainer, and as I get up she did a tornado kick and made me fall down again. Then, she elbowed me in the stomach making me cough up more blood. "Now, this should end it." She cracked her knuckles and punished me full in the face and then I black out.

**15 Minutes Later -.-ll(Still Kukai's POV)**

_Man, for an angel you sure can pack a punish._

_That not fun, Ikuto what if Kukai doesn't wake up!_

_Man, this is my fault! I shouldn't have hit him that hard._

_Well, I bet he needed a hit to the head._

_That not funny, Kaoru!_

_Yes, what if I don't something bad._

I opened my eyes and yawned. "What's with the yelling?"

Everyone turned around and shouted, "Kukai!"

"Are you alright?" said Momoko while hugging me.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I blushed.

"Kukai! I'm sorry for beating you up like that. I just wanted to show you that I could win, so I could live with you guys!" cried Chika.

I stared at her and then laughed, "If you could beat the shit out of me then you're welcome to the family."

"R-really, big brother!"

"Yeah, you just got to show us where you got all those sharp moves." I smiled while patting her head. "_Big brother… I like that."_

"Yes! I'm Chika Kagamine, little sister to Kukai, Ikuto, and Eiji!"

"So, wait your changing your last name?" asked Miyako.

"Yep! Beside I already told people I was related to them and that I have their last name." sweat dropped Chika.

My brothers and I looked at her and smiled, "Well, looks like we got a little sister on our side."

"Remember the deal..you guys are good guys now." smiled Chika.

"Aaaww, man." we growled making the girls, Professor, Ken, Peach, and our little sister laughed.


	4. Home Extreme Makeover

**Chapter IV**

**Home Extreme Makeover**

**Ikuto's POV**

"I still don't see why you would want to live with us." I sighed.

"1st big bro. Ikuto, couldn't you push me up before I fall."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said while pulling her more on my back.

"2nd if I'm going to help you guys with the girls I got to be close, so I can tell you things. And 3rd I want to live with you guys like in my dream of having big brothers." she blushed.

"Well, you do know that were boys and we barely keep that house clean." said Eiji while looking back at us.

"That why you guys are go to start cleaning the house with me like we betted." she giggled.

I sighed, "Why did you have to lose, Kukai."

"That girl is good! You should try fighting her."

"Yeah, I would love to kick his ass."

"Well, I love to see you try, sis." I laughed.

"Do you want to end up in a hospital's bed like Kukai." said Eiji.

"I bet she can't do it again." I chuckled.

"Maybe she'll battle you later, Ikuto." Kukai smirked.

"I'm good with that, how about you Chika..Chika?" We looked over my shoulder and saw Chika sound asleep on me. "She better not drool on me."

"I think it nice you let her on **your** back." said Eiji.

"Well, she asked and I knew she might kill me if I didn't." I blushed.

"Or you just wanted her to like you." smiled Kukai.

"W-what, no way." I blushed.

"Aaaww Ikuto wants to be a good big bro. to Chika." laughed Eiji.

"_Big brother Ikuto is so nice and soft_."We looked over my shoulder and saw Chika yawned and moving closer to me.

"Sleeptalker." said Eiji.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about Chika like you, Ikuto." chuckled Kukai.

"Shut up." I mumbled while blushing a little. We walked a little more until we reached the house**(mansion to everyone else)**. Kukai clean off the couch and I put Chika on it and Eiji put a blanket on her.

"_Thank you, brothers."_ she smiled while turning over.

"Come guys let's get to bed." sighed Kukai while heading upstairs to his room.

"Why, tomorrow Saturday?" asked Eiji.

"That also mean Chika will make us clean up the house." he sighed while closing his door.

"He's right." I shrugged then head to my room.

"Man." sighed Eiji who was heading to his room.

**The Next Morning! XP(Eiji's POV)**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What the..ow!" I yelled while falling out of my bed. My bros. and I ran downstairs and saw Chika stand with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Kukai.

"You guys have killed the house!" she cried. We fell to the ground which was covered in trash and old food. "You shouldn't treat a house like this. One time at Miyako's house the house attack them for not clean the backroom. It's surprising that it don't kill you guys."

"Well, we are boys what did you think the house would look like?" Ikuto sweat dropped while we walked to the kitchen for something to eat.

"I figure a person would have some scent to clean a house." she sighed while grabbing one of Kukai's toast and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Well, I bet we can't clean this house in one day." I yawned while eating my cereal.

"That were you are wrong, big brother Eiji." she winked while hugging me. "I bet we can get new stuff, technology, and floor in just one day."

"What!" we said nearly throwing our food in the air.

"That impossible without money, sis.." stared Kukai.

She kissed our cheeks and when in the living room. She came back with her backpack and she turned is upside-down and gold coins fell out. "Luck, God gave me money for this surprise time." she giggled.

Kukai sighed and said, "Let's get started then."

**Kukai's POV**

"So, what 1st?" asked Eiji.

"Well, we should start by put up all this trash." I sighed.

"Ok, Eiji will get the kitchen, Ikuto will get the living room, Kukai will do the bedrooms, and I'll get the other rooms." smiled Chika while she handed us a bunch of trash bags.

"Fine." we groaned.

"_Why do I have to get the bedrooms._" I thought while heading upstairs.

"_Because I knew only Kukai could handle it._" giggled Chika.

"Can't argue with that." I sighed while walking Ikuto's room. I looked around and saw that his room was so bad**(just a few trash here and there)**. I started picking up the trash off the floor and thought to myself, "_This will be easy._" I saw some paper near Ikuto's closet and I started picking it up, but it was stick in the door way. "What the?" I opened the closet and a wall of trash was there. "Uh-oh." But, it was too late the trash wall came down on top of me. "What, did I get myself into?" I asked while my eyes when in swirls.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Why did I get one of the big room in the house." I sweat dropped.

"Because you are the strong to handle it, brother." giggled Chika while kissing me on the cheek and then running off somewhere else.

"Stupid sister." I blushed a little while throwing trash into the bags. I when over to the side of the couch and smell something worst than my sticky socks in my room. "What the-" I looked down and saw something dead in a pile of trash. "What did I get myself into?" I sweat dropped while holding my nose.

**Eiji's POV**

"While at least I got a easy place to clean."

"Do your best bro.." smiled Chika while walking into the rooms we barely use.

"I wonder if I should throw away the plates?" I said while looking at the dishes in the sink. "Oh, well." I shrugged while dumping them in the trash bag. Then I heard a noise from inside the oven and I walked over to it. I sighed and opened the oven door and crows flew out of it and I got covering with feathers. "What did I get myself into?" I sighed while sipping out black feathers.

**4 ½ Hours Later -.-ll (Chika's POV)**

"Finish." I sighed while closing the little door with my foot while holding a lot of trash bags. "I hope I find the door."

"Then we'll help you with the bags." smiled Kukai while the boys took some of the bags from me.

"Thank you!"

"So, are we going to the store next?" asked Eiji after we dumped all of the bags in the big trash can for the trashman.

"Yep!" I shouted while grabbing them. "Let's shop!"

**3 Hours Later(Still Chika's POV)**

_For boys they sure can shop. _I sweat dropped while I looked back at the five trunks following my brothers's cars**(I'm in Eiji's Ferrari CA(Dark Blue) Kukai has a Fisker Karma S and Ikuto has a Zenvo ST1)**. _Good thing we have a mansion._ I sighed.

"You ok, sis?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah, I'm fine..it's just I can't believe you guys bought all of this!"

"You bought some stuff too." Eiji laughed.

_True._ "Well, I'm a girl, so I'm ok on buying stuff." I blushed.

"That the best you can do." he laughed.

"Shut up, Eiji." I blushed while punishing his arm while he just kept laughing at me.

**At The House**

"Thank you, guys!" I yelled while the moving people left. "Ok let's get started."

"I still don't see why we don't let the moving people stay to help." sighed Ikuto while staring at the stuff that was outside.

"Because the house will help us move it."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." I smiled while picking a button on a remote. Then robots came out and started for the stuff. "Robots please help us with this stuff. Just ask my brothers to know where to put it."

"Wait, wait, wait where did they come from?" asked Kukai.

"I build them like I rebuild some of the house."

"Wait, what!" asked Ikuto.

"Just put up your stuff away and I'll explain later." I said while getting the angry symbol.

**2 ½ Hours Later**

"Ok, now Chika explain these robots and the house." said Kukai.

"Ok, when I was in heaven I could build things and I was smarter than the other kids who where there. So, I remake the house so it can help around **if** we really need it help."

"So, what you're saying is we have a smart house?" Eiji asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm down with it." said Ikuto. "So, Chika ready for our fight?"

"Sure. Let's go to the training room." I smiled while pulling him to the back.

"What training room?" asked Kukai after catching up with us.

I when to the keypad that had different buttons on it. "This one." I grinned while pushing the green button that said _Training Room _on it. Then the backroom became the training room full of equipment. "So, guys ready to train."

"Bring it on!"


	5. Love is Dandy & Fun

**Chapter V**

**Love is Dandy & Fun**

**Miyako's POV**

"I hope Chika did ok with the boys." I said while think about her living with those boys.

"She seems like she could held herself." stared Kaoru while she jumped on to the wall and start walking beside us.

"I know, but we don't know what they do at their house." stared Momoko.

"You don't think they would do that!" I cried while looking at both of them.

"Please, they wouldn't even think about doing that to a little girl…right?" stared Kaoru while we bit our bottom lips.

"Eeck! Big brothers stop!"

"Chika!" we yelled while turning around to find that she was just on Ikuto's back playing around with Kukai's hat and Eiji and him were trying to get it back by tickling her.

"What the matter guys?" she asked while we fell anime style at our stupidity.

"Nothing, nothing." we sweat dropped.

"So, how was your weekend at the boys' house?" I asked.

"Mansion actually, it was wonderful! We cleaned up it, bought new things, I even taught the boys some new moves to help you guys with the bad guys!" she smiled while putting on Kukai's hat.

"Alright, Chika give me my hat back."

"No, I want to keep playing." she said while jumping off of Ikuto and on to the wall Kaoru was standing on. Chika crashed into her and they both went flying.

"Kaoru!" Ikuto yelled while jumping up and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks…Ikuto..now put me down!" she blushed while he put her down.

"What happened to Chika?" I asked while we got worried.

"Man, Chika if you keep falling I'm going to have to get you a part of wings." laughed Riku while having a blushing Chika in bride style.

"Shut up, Riku…that not funny at all." she hissed.

"What I'm just playing your little game." he pouted earning a blush from her. "And I can see you like it."

"No I don't! You are so un-cute!" she blushed even harder.

"You know you're lying," he laughed while putting her down and grabbing his skateboard. "See you at school, Babe."

"Don't call me babe!" she shouted while he skated away with his tongue out at her.

"Hehee, that was so cute." Momoko and I giggled.

"Always guys how's life going?" she asked us girls.

"Well, fighting crime, being girls, watching chick flicks, skating, same old, same old." we sighed while walking ahead of them. Then we walked into someone and hit the ground hard. "Ow."

"You girls should watch where you are going."

_I know those voices._ We looked up to stare up at Takaaki, Naruo, and Sakamoto, our old boyfriends.

"Always going to be on your knees for us." chuckled Sakamoto making Momoko looked away with sadness in her eyes.

"Still being a tomboy aren't we, Kaoru?" stared Naruo while Kaoru looked down with disgust, but more so sadness.

"Still looking for true love Miyako?" asked Takaaki while a felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"Why don't you guys shut up already!" shouted the boys while standing in front of us.

"Cute, you boys think we're afraid of you." snickered Naruo while putting his hand on Ikuto.

"You should be." Ikuto growled while grabbing on to his hand and brought him down to his knees. Then Kukai and Eiji kneed Takaaki and Sakamoto in the stomach bring them down too.

"You should leave if you know what good for you." hissed Kukai.

"Or we'll do worst." stared Eiji.

They got up and said, "You're luck that we have somewhere to be. See you around girls." They smirked while walking away.

"You guys, ok?" asked Chika while waking us up for the shock.

"Um, yeah…we need to go." we said while running while I could heard the boys calling for us.

**No One's POV**

"Go after them!" said Chika while knowing where they we going.

"They probably need to be alone." sighed Kukai.

"This is the wrong time to be left alone!" Chika said while getting in front of them. "They just saw the person who broke their hearts. They are minds might not be stabile enough for this, so you need to let them know you are here for them!"

"But, we don't know where they went." said Eiji.

"Miyako at the park, Momoko near Sakurako's shop, and Kaoru is at the skate park now go!" They nodded and went where Chika had told them where the girls would be.

**With Miyako & Eiji**

"Sniff, sniff…why? Sniff, sniff…why Takaaki?" cried Miyako who was now sitting on a bench on top of the highest hill…the same hill she seen Takaaki doing Shabon Freedom.

"Miyako?" said Eiji while sitting next to her.

"Eiji! What are you doing here?" she said while wiping her tears off.

"I came to check on you. Don't listen to that jerk, Miyako, he doesn't know that he lost something great in his life."

"Thanks Eiji, but he right…I'm still hoping for false love that I'll never get. It's because I'm so stupid and naïve I can't see that he hate me around."

"That not true!" Eiji said while making her face him. "You're beautiful and kind and care about anything that you see and he might not see it, but I can."

Eiji started to pull her in and Miyako known all too well where it was going. "Eiji, Do-!" But, it was too late…Eiji had caught her into a kiss. In her mind she was freaking out, but outside she felt calm and collect. "N…no!" Miyako blushed while pushing him off of her. "I can't..please let me alone!" she shouted while running away leaving a depressed Eiji. She finally stop pretty close to the school were she was still blushing. She touched her lips and remember the spark between Eiji's and her lips. "Why did you do that, Eiji? I thought you hated me?"

**With Momoko & Kukai(same time)**

"Sakamoto…am I that unlucky and ugly to you?" Momoko whispered while tears flowed down her cheeks. She was leaning on Sakurako's shop since she wasn't here yet.

"You shouldn't believe that guy, Momoko."

"Leave me alone, Kukai…I'm not in the mood for your teasing." sighed Momoko while trying to wipe her tears, but they seem to keep coming.

"Momoko, that asshole doesn't know what he's missing and I know because you're sweet, always energetic, and very cute." he said while taking her chin and taking her in a kiss.

Momoko was so confused about this…Kukai, the boy who teased her almost everyday was kissing her! She couldn't take it, so she pushed him off and slapped him across the face. Then she take off until she was at school and she felt her face burning like crazy. "You idiot…you idiot..you idiot!" she blushed while touching her lips.

**With Kaoru & Ikuto(same time)**

"I hate you, Naruo…but why does it still hurt?" hissed Kaoru while tears were threaten to escape her eyes.

"Hey, Butterfly." said Ikuto while appearing next to her.

"Go away, Ikuto!" she shouted while looking away form him not even bothering to swing at him.

"No, I'm not leave until you're ok."

Kaoru sighed, "Look, I'm not a girly girl who cries about this stupid things. I'm totally fine."

"Then why are you crying?" asked Ikuto while wiping tears off her face only making her cry a little more. "Kaoru, I know that dick was rude to you, but his doesn't see what I see. You're cool, you are great just being you, and pretty in your own way." he said while bring her in closer.

"What ar-!" she started, but didn't finish because of Ikuto kissing her. She was stunned and couldn't move. But, after a few minutes she freak out and kicking him in the gut to stop him from kissing her. "You dumbass…don't ever to do that again!" she shouted while taking off until she somewhat reached the school. She feel a blush rise on her face as she touch her lips. "Why did he have to do that? Such a dumbass!"

**With Chika**

"Big brothers, what happened with the girls?" she asked while she noticed how sad they looked coming back.

"Nothing." they mumbled under they breathe while Chika could tell something bad happened.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Please tell me."

"You want to know Chika?" asked Kukai while she nodded her head. "We kissed them and now they hate us even more."

"You did! But, wait they can't hate you more that impossible."

"Guess it's not." sighed Eiji while Chika could feel the rays of broking heart coming off of them.

"You should get to school Chika, we going too." said Ikuto while the boys started to leave.

"Wait!" she said, but stopped to listen to their thoughts.

_Miyako, will never like me now._

_There goes my chance with Momoko._

_This was just a waste of time if Kaoru doesn't like me._

_Please don't think that_. stared Chika while walking to her school. _That wasn't support to happen…that never happens with other couples! There just got to be a way to fix this. _

"RIIIIINNNNGGG!"

"Crap the bell! I'm going to be late." Chika said while runnig into the school just time before Ms. Keane got there. _Too close._ She sat down and began her work that Ms. Keane had give them. She easily finished before the whole class and began to think some ways to fix the mess she felt was her fault.

"Hey, Chika what's the answer to number 10?" asked Riku.

"30 feet." she sighed.

"Thanks…hey, you alright? You seem down."

"I think I might have stopped my brothers from getting their girls, so I'm trying to figure a way to fix it."

"Well, if you ask me playing around with their emotions might help."

"Like what? This girls have gotting their hearts hurt before, but they can't see that my brothers really do care about them. I don't want them to think they getting their emotions played with."

"Hmm…love is a scary thing if you ask me. It can play games with you and you won't even notice it."

"Scary thing…play games…That's it! Thank you, Riku." Chika shouted while hugging him.

"Ms. Kagamine! I know you are done with your work, but others are still working." stared Ms. Keane.

"Sorry, Ms. Keane."

"I can see why you are related to Kukai, Eiji, and Ikuto in talking, but your grades are a different story." she smiled while handing her back the 100 score papers.

"Thank you." giggled Chika.

**After School(Boys' Mansion)**

"Welcome back, big brothers!" smiled Chika while pulling them inside.

"Hi, Chika…so, why are you so happy?" asked Kukai while sitting at the dining table.

"You will find out tomorrow." she winked while getting dinner.

"You made dinner?" they asked.

"Yes, I thought since it was my fault with the girls and all I wanted to make you feel better."

"Thanks, sis." they smiled while patting her on the head.

"So, what did you cook?" asked Ikuto.

"Your favorites! Kukai's yakitori, miso soup, and wagashi for dessert, Eiji's okonomiyaki, udon, and imagawayaki for dessert, and Ikuto's unagi kabayaki on rice, tempura, and sata andagi."**(Kukai is simple style, Eiji is soft base, and Ikuto is fried stuff…the food types fix with them ^.^(I guess))**

"Thank you!" they shouted with stars in their eyes as they enjoyed their favorites.

"I'm glad your happy." Chika smiled while heading upstairs to her room.

"Huh? Chika, you're not going to eat with us?" asked Eiji.

"Sorry, big brother Eiji, but I have things to do, big things." she smirked while closing her door.

"She looked a bit scary, don't you think?" stared Eiji.

"Yup." Ikuto and Kukai sighed.

**The Next Day XD!**

"Here is your lunch, brothers." Chika smiled while handing them their lunches.

"It seems a bit heavy don't you think?" sighed Kukai while picking up the bag.

"I made a little extra just incase something happens today." she said while hugging them good-bye and headed off to her school.

"Such a strange girl." stared Kukai while his bros. nodded in agreement. They walking to the school and like always girls crowded around them for their numbers or to ask to be their boyfriends. The boys would always charm their way out of it and they started for class.

"I hate that **that **always happens every morning." sighed Eiji.

"I know what you mean, but it not like they're going to stop unless someone's on our arm." sighed Ikuto while think how Kaoru wouldn't never do that.

"To bad we got are hearts set on them." said Kukai while they walked in to see the girls laughing and talking with each other. The girls looked up to come eye-to-eye with their counterpart stuck in place. Flashbacks of yesterday came back and a blush ran across each of their girls looked away and the boys just sighed and made their way to their sits which was right next to their counterparts.

_Why did we have to be asigned next to them. _the girls said with trying their hardest not to look at them.

"What?" they asked while looking at them.

"Mm, idiot." the girls hissed.

"I'm not the idiot, you are!"

"What!" they shouted while they got out of their sits, but then the lights went off. "Eeck!" they cried while hiding their face into the boys' chest.

"That's werid." stared Kukai while looking around the classroom.

"Very dark, very dark." cried Miyako while hiding her head more into Eiji's chest causing him to blush a bit.

"Don't worry, Miyako the darkness won't hurt you." he said while daring to take her in a tight hug.

"But, a lot of scary things happen in the dark!"

"It's not that bad, Miyako." sighed Kaoru while getting off of Ikuto.

"That what you think sweetheart!" laughed a ghost that appeared out of nowhere.

"G-ghost!" screamed Kaoru while she literally jumped into Ikuto's arms.

"Eeck!" Momoko and Miyako screamed while hugging on to Kukai and Eiji.

"Everyone run!" someone shouted while they ran out of there.

"Oh-no, you don't," smiled the ghost while locking the Puffs and Ruffs in there. "Let's play…BOO!"

"AAAAHHH!" the girls screamed then fainted right into the boys' arms.

"Man, that's always a hoot." it laughed while flying around the classroom.

"Guess we have no choose." sighed Kukai while readying his watch while his brothers followed him.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Hey, bed sheet! Try us on for size." grinned Brick.

"Fine by me." it shrugged while attacking them with plama.

"Gross! Man, you are so going to get it…_Green Cut!_"

"Me next!…_Thousand Booms!_"

"The final blow…_Spinning Top!_"

"Aw, no fair." the ghost sighed while disappearing.

"Man, we slugged that sucker." grinned Butch.

"I know right." smiled Brick while high handing him.

"Should we wake the girls?" asked Boomer while they stared at them. The boys never seen them sleep before and they could help but blush at their cute sleeping body.

"I guess we have to." sighed Brick while moving a strand of hair off of Momoko's face.

"Aw, man..I was hoping to play with Kaoru." grinned Butch while his bros. sweat dropped, but known all too well they were thinking the same thing.

"Hey, girls wake up." they whispered into their ears.

"Mmm…what happened?" the girls asked while yawning a bit.

"You guys fainted after the ghost scared you." said Boomer.

"We did!" they said with shock in their voice and eyes.

_I fainted in front of Butch! Just great he's going to think I'm a girly girl. _worried Kaoru while biting her bottom lip.

"I thought it was cute that my Butterfly got scared like that." smiled Butch.

"I wasn't scared and I'm not your Butterfly!" blushed Kaoru.

"Hey, what happened to the ghost anyways?" asked Miyako.

"We took care of it for you." smiled Boomer.

"You guys did?" asked a shocked Momoko.

"Yes. Like we promised Chika, we would help you with monsters and stuff." said Brick while the boys pushed their watches and untransformed.

"So, should we started getting everyone ready for class?' they said while standing up and put out their hand for them to take.

"Yeah." the girls said while taking their hands and got up, but they tripped on some books and fell close enough to each other's face.

"We seem to always end up like this." the boys whispered causing the girls to blush a lot more as they felt the boys' breathe near their lips. They got closer, but-

"Ah, good my classroom doesn't have ghosts in it." sighed Mrs. Yamamoto while they flew apart before she turned her head to look at them. "I'm glad you guys are here maybe you can help me round up the others students."

"Yes, Mrs. Yamamoto." they said while heading out the door.

_We almost kissed again! _they all blushed while going different ways to find their classmates.

**Lunch Time XD!**

"Man, I can't believe a ghost had to show up and make me look like a wimp in front of Ikuto." growled Kaoru while hitting their tree.

"Kaoru, it's ok…everyone is afraid of something." smiled Momoko.

"I know, but I hate looking like a weak girly girl in front of him!" hissed Kaoru while hitting and kicking the tree.

"Um, Kaoru please stop hitting the poor tree." stared Miyako seeing that she really was hurting the tree.

"Fine. Man, I'm hungry."

"Me too." they said while they sat down to eat.

"My mom made me Tonkatsu." said Momoko.

"My grandma made my gyudon."

"And my mom made me korokke."

"Let's eat!" they shouted while opening their lunch boxes. "What the-" When they look inside they find that their food was gone! "Our food!"

"Waah, someone ate my food!" cried Momoko.

"I'm so hungry!" cried Miyako.

"So not fair!" groaned Kaoru.

"What not fair?" asked Ikuto while the boys walked over to them.

"Someone stole our lunch." cried Miyako.

"And I'm hungry since I skipped breakfast." sighed Momoko while holding her tummy.

"You want to share with us?" asked the boys while the girls' face brighted up.

"Really!"

"Yeah, Chika kind of made us a big lunch today and we would be happy to share." smiled Eiji while the boys sat next to them.

"Thank you!" they smiled while hugging them, but quickly let go with a blush.

"So..mm, what did she make?" asked Momoko.

"We don't know yet." Kukai said while they each opened their bags.

"Wow, Mr. Octopus Wiener!" smiled Momoko with stars in her eyes.

"Meatballs!" smiled Miyako with hearts in her eyes.

"Eel and egg!" grinned Kaoru while she began to drowl a bit.

"My favorite!" they shouted while taking the food."Thank you!"

"No problem." the boys grinned while eating the extra food Chika packed.

**P.E.(Last Class)**

"Your serve, Miyako." said Kaoru while the teams got ready.

"Hiyaa!" In P.E. the girls were play volleyball while the boys had to play flag football. Most of the boys were forcing on the girls' game watching how they would move to get the ball.

"What I would gave to get a piece of that." said one of the boys.

"I know right." all the boys said.

"I got it!" shouted Miyako while hitting the ball up.

"Momoko, hit it over!" shouted Kaoru.

"Got it!" said Momoko while jumping up and hitting the ball over right into Himeko's face.

"You little bitch! You nearly mess up my make-up." she hissed.

"It wasn't my fault you were talking on your phone and not watching the ball." stared Momoko.

"My phone call was very important you know!"

"What was it about?" asked Miyako.

"If you must know I was getting a new designer dress that it would make me look hot."

"I doubt it would help you." said Momoko under her breath.

"You want to go, bitch!" hissed Himeko while getting up into Momoko's face.

"Gladly!"

"We better stop this." said Eiji.

"Yup…Kukai go stop it." they said.

"What! Why me?"

"Because we don't want to do it." one of the boys said.

"Fine." he sighed while all the boys walked over to the volleyball courts. "Ok, let's not fight ladies." he said while getting in between them.

"But, Kukai-poo, she started it." pouted Himeko.

"And I'm about to end it." hissed Momoko while Kukai hold her back. Then the lights went off and the gym was clearly dark.

"Dark!" screamed Miyako while she hooked on to Eiji. But, it a few minutes the lights came back on and anything was fine.

"Hey, where did Himeko go?" asked one of the girls.

"Mmmhmhmm!"

"Huh?" everyone said while looking around to find Himeko was duck taped to a basketball hoop. Everyone started laughing at that.

"How the hell did she get up there?" snickered Ikuto while a note fell off of her.

Momoko picked it up and read, "From your little ghost."

"Aaaahhh! More ghosts!" the girls screamed while running into the gym lockers. The boys were freaked too, but didn't showed it as much as the girls, but they ran into the gym lockers too.

"Great more ghosts." sighed Ikuto then the boys were looking at the girls who were shaking. "Don't worry Kaoru, I'll protect you."

"I don't need protection! I'm fine."

"Us too." said Momoko while Miyako just nodded her head.

"BOO!"

"Aahh!" the girls cried while jumping on to the boys.

"Hehee, always funny." smiled the same ghost while disappearing.

"You guys are too cute." the boys smirked.

"S-shut up!" they blushed while heading into the gym lockers while the boys went in their gym lockers.

**In Gym Closet**

"This is going real well." smiled Chika while getting undress from her ghost costume. Chika has been messing with them the whole time to get the girls to like the boys again. "I guess I'm almost done with this."

"Chika."

"Huh?" Chika walked around the closet to see what might have called her name. "I could have sworn I heard my name."

"Chika."

"Huh?" she said while looking around.

"Boo."

"Eeck! Riku! What are you doing here?" she hissed after Riku finished his laughing.

"I came to see what you were doing and I must say you did nice job scarying the pants off of them."

"Thanks, but I'm only doing this to help them out."

"Really? I thought you were skipping school."

"Ugh, I need to finish my job, so just…" said Chika, but stopped when she saw blue demons crawling out the gym window.

"What?" Riku asked while trying to turn his head, but Chika took hold of it to stop him of looking.

"Why do you help me with this last trick, Riku?"

"Alright, but what do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?"

"How about your bra." he smirked while eyeing her chest.

"No way! And why do you want it?" blushed Chika while covering her chest.

"To show it off to my friends."

"You're a bigger pervert than my brother Ikuto." _Well, now that I think about Ikuto did steal all those bras and panties from the girls' gym lockers once, so I guess Ikuto is still the number 1._

"Fine, then I want a kiss."

"What?" she blushed while he pulled her in and took hold of her chin. _Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss! _she thought while they got closer.

"Just kidding." he smirked while smacking her butt.

"Ass!"

"Bitch."

_Why do I like him again? Oh, that right because he's my 1__st__ love, he's too cute, and he has saved my life like 3 times now. _"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Why not? So, what do we need to do?"

"I'll tell you."

**School Is Out**

"So, you guys going to get Chika?" asked Miyako while they walked out the school.

"Yeah, since we didn't pick her up yesterday because we were busy." said Kukai.

"Why don't we go with you?" said Momoko.

"Sure." the boys said.

"Hey, you guys."said a boy with blue hair and green eyes.

"What is it?" asked the reds at the same time.

"Here someone told me to give this note to all of you." he said while giving the reds the note and then he took off.

"What does it say?" asked Eiji.

"Someone knows are secret about the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z!" the reds whispered while they all started to panic.

"What do we did?" asked Miyako.

"We go meet this person like it said on the note." said Kukai.

"And that would be?" stared Kaoru.

"On the roof." the reds said.

"We got to stop doing that." said Momoko.

"Alright let's talk to this person." said Ikuto while they headed up to the roof. When they got there no one was there. "This is werid."

"And it's about to get even werider." laughed the ghost who was really Chika. She hit them with plama and glue the counterpats together with them face-to-face to each other.

"What the-!" they shouted.

"So, you want to play a little game with me?" the ghost smirked while circling the group.

"No! Not at all!" cried Miyako.

"Too bad because we are going to play." it smiled while the area got dark and scary things danced along their head scarying all of them.

"This is too funny." laughed Riku from behind the hidden Chika.

"I wasn't trying to scary my brothers." she sighed with a angry anime symbol. "They were support to protect the girls."

"You could always record it for blackmail."

""I have enough blackmails to last me a whole life time." Chika turned her head back to the teenages when she saw the same blue demons before except now they were about to attack them. See not only do demons take angels to Hell if they aren't watching or caught, they also that take humans who aren't looking or when angels don't get to the on time when they die. _Oh-no, this is bad, this very very bad! I need to save them before those demons take them down to Hell, but what am I going to do about Riku. _"Forgive me, Riku." she said.

"Hey, wait…what are you talking about? Wait…Chika..put the chair down!"

"Night, night." she smiled while hitting him with a chair knocking him out. She touched her pearl on her bracelet making in spin inside it while she said, "_I call along the power of winged angels and the mighty Creator!…Spiritual Blazze!_"

**With Teenages & Demons**

"The boss will be plead when we send down six teenagers." smirked the tallest blue demon.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Chika while standing in front of them.

"Who are you support to be?" asked the short one.

"I am Spirtual Blazze! Angel of love and servant of the almighty Lord! In the name of Him, I will stop you!"

"Um, Chika was with that intro.?" sweated dropped Kukai.

"And who are you talking to?" stared Kaoru.

"I thought I try one on since you guys got one and what do you mean who am I talking too?" she stared. _Wait, humans can't see demons and since they aren't transformed they can't see them. I got it! _She pulled out a sutra scrolls and said demon sight and magical the it appeared on them in katakana. "Now, you will see!" she shouted while thrown it at their eyes and it dissolved into their eyes.

"What was that for!" yelled Ikuto while they all saw the demons.

"What? Monsters." stared Momoko.

"Close, but these are demons from Hell." said Chika while undoing the plama on the group.

"And it looks like we got ourselves an angel, Tom." said the tall one.

"The boss will grant us with great riches if we bring him an angel, Tim." said Tom.

"Get her." they both said while jumping at her and grabbing her arms while she flew up trying to shake them off.

"Blazze!" yelled the boys.

"Let's go!" said the reds.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercop!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Hey, let go of my sister…_Red Twister!_"

_Curved Tornado!_

_Slam Double Hit!_

"Thank you." sighed Chika.

"It ain't over yet guys." said Buttercup while they saw that the demons recovered from the blast.

"You have just writing your doom." hissed Tom while they started thrown blue beams dodging them the best they could.

"Alright, that it…_Hurricane Lutz!_"

_Bubble Boing!_

_Strawberry Sundae Shot!_

"Nice shot, but not enough to stop us." Tim smirked while he shot them with a beam.

"Got you!" the boys said while catching the girls.

"Thanks, but how our we support to beat these guys?" stared Buttercup.

"I know, most times we just hit them with a few shots and they blast off into the sky, but not them?" stared Blossom.

"That because they are deomns and demons are hard to defeat even if their aren't in their element."

"Then what do we do?" asked Boomer.

"You nothing, I'll try it." said Blazze.

"Alright, but we will be right here if you need us." sighed Brick.

"So, angel you see that your little friends can't help you." smiled Tim.

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

"Waste of time, Tim let's do this." said Tom while they started thrown blue balls of energy at her.

"Holy staff!" she cried while it appeared in her hands and she started to spin it around. The balls bounced off of it and they flew in every direction.

"Hey, watch it please!" cried Bubbles while dodging the balls like the others.

"Sorry..I can't tell where it's going to go."

"This is getting us nowhere." sighed Tom with annoys.

"I know." said Tim said while they stop thrown the blue energy balls.

"Thank goodness." breathed the group.

"Guess we got to use the big guns!" they grinned while they formed a big ball.

"Blazze!" they yelled while trying to get to her.

"Uh-oh." stared Blazze while they casting it at her.

"_Chika!_"

"Huh?" stared Blazze while a dark yellow sheild protected her from the ball.

"What happened?" asked Tim and Tom.

"I don't know, but you just pissed me off." she spun her staff around and stop it in front of them. "You have bought this on yourself demon and I won't forgive you! With all of my powers I send you back to hell where you belong!…_Holy Healer of God!_"

"Aaahhh!" they screamed as they disappeared.

"Nice job, Blazze." they smiled.

"Thanks, but why did you shouted my real name before that ball tried to hit me?"

"We didn't."

"Oh." _Then who did._

**A Bit Later(Going Home)**

"So, it was you who was the ghost?" whispered Kukai just enough so the girls wouldn't heard them.

"Yes…you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Are you kidding! That was the best thing you ever did." smiled the boys.

"Good cause I was just trying to get you guys back on their good sides."

"Well thank you." said Eiji.

"Chika!" hissed Riku while running up to her.

"Oh, so that what I forgot." she sweat dropped.

"You hit me with a chair and then you leave me at the school!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You are so going to pay."

"What if I give you your reward." sighed Chika while tossing him a paper bag.

"Reward?" he said while looking in the bag to find a yellow bra in it.

"Thanks for helping me." she blushed while looking away from him. "And don't show it off to too many people."

"You know what I think I'll keep as a trophy."

"What? Don't do that!" blushed Chika while trying to get the bag back. "Riku, give it back!"

"Nope, you gave it to me and it cool because you have the biggest one in the class."

"You pervert!" shouted Chika with a deep blush on her face while covering her chest.

"See you Babe." he winked while skateboarding away.

"Don't call me Babe!" she yelled while hitting him with a big rock.

"You guys are so cute." giggled Miyako while Momoko joined in.

"Shut up! I hope you trip and land on my brothers!"

"Like that would happen." smiled Kaoru while suddenly the girls tripped and they each landed on their counterparts; but with their panties near the boys' face unknown to the girls. "Man, Chika you jinx us."

"And I'm glad I did…I guess it was a bad day to let Miyako make you wear a skirt Kaoru."

"What do you mean?" she said then the girls looked down and see the position their in.

"EECCKK!"

_I'm in heaven._ said the boys while a anime nose bleed.

_Hehee, close enough. _smiled Chika then started laughing at them.

**Somewhere Really Hot DX**

"We are sorry we failed you, master." bowed Tim.

"Yeah, it was that angel fault again." cried Tom while he pointed to the screen that showed Chika laughing at her friends.

"So, this is the Angel of Love, what beauty." the dark voice said while touching the screen.

"And also master there was this dark yellow light that protected her."

"Dark yellow? Hmm, this could get very interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Yeah, finally did the next chapter and I happy with it, so yay for me!<strong> **Please review and…wait and see!**


	6. Angel of Death

**Chapter VI**

**Angel of Death**

**Momoko's POV**

It has been 4 weeks and everything going great…I guess. The boys**(maybe Chika too)** still trying their best to get us, but me and the girls are not buying it. The boys like they said have been helping us with crime and monsters which still a little strange to me. More of these demons been appearing and most time Chika is the only one who can defeat them with the help from that weird dark yellow light. Right now we are all at the Professor's house; Miyako and Eiji are talking up a storm on who knows what, Kaoru and Ikuto are watching a football game, me and Kukai are eating a double chocolate cake, and Chika is… "Hey, what is Chika doing?"

"I'm not sure." said Miyako while looking back at me.

"She just told us to give her and Ken our belts and they went to work in the lab." said Ikuto who had stop arguing with Kaoru who had scored the best.

"We should go find out what they are doing." said Kukai and me at the same time.

"Stop that."

"Can't help it." he smiled. "So, are we going to find out what they are doing?"

"Alright." we said while we made our way to the door. We put our ears to the door then it vanished making us fall in. The boys just so happened to land right on top of us like always.

_This is getting very annoying. _I sighed.

"Well, since you love birds are up and about you can see what me and Ken did to your weapons." giggled Chika.

"We are not love birds!" we girls blushed while we pushed them off.

"Alright then…come on guys." stared Ken while we followed them to the table with our weapons on them. I noticed that the weapons weren't different at all just the bit shiner and how light it felt, but still it was the same.

"So…what did you do?" asked Kaoru while looking at the belts that I didn't noticed had small wings around the P or R in the ring/watch and belt.

"Well, I noticed that you can't really hurt the demons, so me and Ken worked on your belts and weapons so they would work on them."

"I love the wing design on the belts and rings/watches." smiled Miyako while we put back on our stuff.

"Thank you. It was just a homey touch since you guys are like our Guardian Angels up in Heaven." winked Chika.

"How do we know it works?" I asked while Peach ran in.

"Demon da wan! Demon da wan wan!"

"Wait, Peach can scent demons now?" asked Miyako.

"Yup, worked on Peach too." they both smiled.

"Well, let's go!" the reds said.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"_I call along the power of winged angels and the mighty Creator!…Spiritual Blazze!_"

"We're off." said Brick while we head to the city.

**Ikuto's POV(In The City)**

_Damn, that a lot of demons! _Then were small demons running all over the place attacking the citizens. "What are we waiting for let's kick some demon butt!"

"I'm with you, Butch." grinned Buttercup while we started for a group of demons who were eating at a sushi bar. "Alright, fish breathes, let's get it on!"

"Fine by us." one hissed while they jumped on her and taking hold of her arms and legs.

"Buttercup!…_Slicing Sword: Heaven Special!_" The attack was the same, but it seem more powerful and heavenly?

"Aaaaahhh!" they cried while disappearing.

"That was so cool! Thanks, Ikuto." grinned Kaoru while giving me a thumbs up.

"No problem."

"Get him!" hissed a group of demons who were probably mad because I destroy their friends.

"Sorry, but he's mine to mess with…_Swing Sonic: Angel Special!_"

"Eeecckk!" they screamed while disappearing.

"This is awesome!" we shouted while high handing each other.

"Leave me alone!" cried Bubbles and Boomer while blue and black demons chased them.

"Bubbles do an attack and just say Angel Special at the end of it!" sighed Buttercup.

"And Boomer just say Heaven Special at the end of your attacks." I sighed.

"Oh..ok…_Thousand Booms: Heaven Special!_"

_Bubble Boing: Angel Special!_

"Noooo!" they cried while disappearing like the others.

"Our turn…_Jam Slam: Heaven Special!_"

_Shooting Yo-yo: Angel Special!_

"We'll get you for this!" they hissed while disappearing too.

"Nice job guys, you totally got them." giggled Blazze after destroying a buck of demons.

"Yeah, that power-up was great for the job." smiled Buttercup.

"You guys can still use your regular moves on the villains here and only your heavenly moves on demons. You wouldn't want villains to be send to Hell?"

"That's a bad thing?" we stared.

"Let me restate that…you wouldn't want to lose your jobs as being the saviors of this city, would you?"

"Right."

"Good, now let's go make some tacos!" giggled Blazze.

"I love Mexican food!" smiled Bubbles with hearts in her eyes.

"And we love Angel food." grinned these blue demons that looked really familiar.

"Tim! Tom! Leave me go!" hissed Blazze while trying to shake them off. The two demons were wrapping these bead bracelets around her wrists that glowed a reddish color. "Let go!" she hissed while flinging they off and she got her staff out. _Heavenly Angel Strike!_

"We will return!" they yelled while going back to Hell where they belong.

"You ok, Blazze?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but, I can't get these bracelets off."

"Let's go to Professor to see if he can." said Blossom.

"Alright let's go. The soon we get these things off the soon we can have tacos."

**Back At The Professor's Lab(No One's POV)**

"Man, what are these things made of?" stared the Professor after throwing his torn up chainsaw with the pile of things he tried to use on the bracelets.

"It's ok Professor, they don't hurt and they stopped glowing maybe they're nothing."

"They're not nothing, Chika." the boys said.

"Yeah, they could be dangerous." stared Miyako.

"Alright, we can deal with it later, right now I want some tacos." Chika said while everyone stomachs growled.

"Alright, but after school we'll try to get them off again."

"Ok, big brother Kukai."

**At Tokyo Middle School**

_Hmm, this bracelets are really pretty…I don't see the harm in them, but they are stuck to my wrists._

"Yo, silly daydreamer what are you doing?" smiled Riku while he sat in front of her desk.

"Oh, just looking at these bracelets I got yesterday."

"They look nice especially with the swirly liquid inside."

"Swirly liquid?" she looked closely at it and saw the beads were swirling unlike a few minutes ago. "Yeah, that why I got it…it so mysterious."

"Hey, guess how good I did on the test from Thursday."

"Hm, let me guess an 83?"

"Close, I got an 86!" grinned Riku while showing it off to her. "Thanks for the help Chika."

"No problem I usually help people with school stuff like that."

"Hey, it's our break, let's do something."

"Oh-no, I think I'll just sit here."

Riku looked around the classroom and nobody but them were in the room. So, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "We are going to do something, trust me?" he smiled causing her to blush at that sweet smile that could always make her melt.

"Ok." sighed Chika while letting herself be led by Riku. Chika thought it was weird actually doing something on break. Usually she would spend it alone while the other angels would play outside. It felt nice. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You will see." When they got outside Riku led them to an old tree that Chika immediately recognized it.

_That's the girls and my brothers' old tree! _

"Ah, I love this tree." he smiled while climbing up it.

"Why is that?" she asked while looking up at him.

"Cause it's my thinking place, my escape, and it has the best branches to climb up on."

Chika stared at the tree as memories flowed back into her. _I remember these marks Kaoru was trying to knock out Ikuto for messing with her skirt. And that broking branch is when Miyako climbed up the tree because the girls dared her and the branch broke, but lucky Eiji saved her. And that chocolate bar Momoko hid, so_ _Kukai wouldn't eat it. Good memories._

"Hey, Chika come up here."

"Alright." she smiled while climbing up and sitting next to Riku.

"But, another thing I like is the view."

"Wow…pretty." stared Chika as she saw the whole city from up here. "Why are you showing me this? Isn't this your place?"

"Mm, I don't know maybe I just want to share it with you."

"Really?"

"Just kidding."

"Aaw, your so mean, Riku." pouted Chika while facing away from him. Suddenly the branch they were sitting on started to brake. Since Chika was on the far side she started going down 1st. "Eeck!"

"Gotcha!" he said while pulling her up and pressing her to his chest. "You alright?"

"Um…yeah, I'm good." she blushed while listening to his heartbeat. _It sounds so nice and calm._

"Um…Chika what are you doing?" blushed Riku while Chika was rubbing her head on his chest.

"Your heartbeat sound nice, I like listening to it." whispered Chika while pressing closer to him causing him to blush more. _I really haven't listen to a heartbeat in a long time …I love it._

"Chika, we might want get back to class."

"Ah, yeah..we should go." she said while she take his hand and jumping down and running to the classroom each having a blush on their face.

**After School(Chika's POV)**

_Man, I acted like a totally love sick puppy in front of him. _

"Yo, Chika."

"Um, hi."

"Remember that's our special place, right?" he winked.

"Yeah!" I smiled while we shook hands.

"Chika! Ready to go!" said Kukai while the others were waiting too.

"Coming! Bye Riku."

"Bye, Chika." But, just as we were letting go of our hands the bead bracelet started glowing and it wrapped around Riku's wrist. "What the-!"

"Riku, leave go of the bracelet!"

"Trying too!" he said while a red fog circled around our feet traveling up.

"Chika, what's happening?" said Miyako while they ran up to us.

"Bracelets gone crazy!" I shouted while the girls and my brothers tried to pull us apart, but the fog threw them and engulfed us in red.

**Somewhere Really Hot **

_Gosh, it so hot in here…where's Riku? Where am I?_

"Why angel you should know where you are…look around you." a dark figure said in the shadows.

"Who are you and where's Riku?" I asked ignoring what he just said.

"Ah, the boy, he's save with Tim and Tom."

I looked over to where Tim and Tom were with a unconscious Riku who was tied up. I followed that I was tied up too, much to my dislike. "So, who are you and where and why am I here?"

"Tom, Tim why don't you untie are guest."

"But, sir sh-" started Tim.

"Silence! And untie my guest!"

"Yes, boss!" Tim and Tom said while running over to me and untying me.

_What is wrong with this guy? He kidnapped me and takes me to this hot place then he unties me and what? _"I repeat where am I and who are you?"

"Oh, my sweet little angel," he chuckled while I caused smell smoke from a fire come on. "I'm an angel like you."

"No angel would lead demons unless you're-oh God! You're-!"

"That right baby, I am Lucifer, Angel of Death! And yes my dear Angel of Love, you are in Hell!"

"Oh God! How am I here?"

"My little gifts to you," he smiled while holding on to the red bead bracelets that turned into a snake. "I wanted to see my little troublemaker in person."

"Well, you see me..now let me and my friend go!"

"Haha, my little angel that not how I work." he smiled showing off his fangs. He jumped down to me and I ready myself for a fight. "My I still don't see how you will defeat me."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Ah, God has told you anything…that's ok you will learn in time or will you?" he said while grabbing my throat.

_What did I ever do to you?_

"You were born that's what. Now that I have you in my hands I can get rid of you now."

_Please…stop…_I choked while my thought were losting the ability to talk; until that dark yellow light shot Lucifer off of me. "_I call along the power of winged angels and the mighty Creator!…Spiritual Blazze!_"

"Ah, you finally show your wings."

"That's not the only thing I'm going to show," I said while I bought out my sutra scrolls with water and ice in katakana on them. "I'll ask you nicely again let me and my friend go or I'll do my worst."

"Let's see it then." he grinned while jumping me, but lucky I held the scrolls out burning him off of me.

"Time for some redecorating!" I yelled while holding a lot of ice and water sutra scrolls and threw them on the area we were in. He hissed while I just throw moves at him to make him weaker. I took out my staff and he trying to attack me while I tried my best to dodge. He grabbed my staff and slammed me against a rock where he held it against my neck while I tried pushing it away.

"You can join me, my little angel…just be my little pet and destroy for me." he smiled while taking hold of my chin.

"Not even if I dead right now I would **never **join you!" I hissed while kicking him off and spinning my staff. _Sweet Light of Angels!_

"Aaaahhh!" he hissed while he flew off somewhere.

"Move away from him!" I yelled while hitting Tom and Tim away from Riku.

"Don't leave my little angel!" he yelled while heading back to us.

"Oh crap!" _Please God if you can hear me, please show me a away out! _Suddenly my bracelet lit up and my pearl and the other jewels started spinning. I felt energy running through my body and I called out, "_Gateway of Light! Take Me To Tokyo City!_" I took hold of Riku and I flew right up while I heard Satan yelling.

**Toyko Middle School**

I appeared in front of my school right in the middle of the girls and my brothers. "Chika! You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I sighed while untransforming while playing with Riku's hair.

"Where did you go?" asked Momoko.

"I was send to…Hell."

"What! How!"

"Satan, he wants me dead from some reasons…that I'm going to find out why."

"Man, that was a nice nap." yawned Riku while looking up at me. "Hi, Chika? Why am I sleeping on your lap?"

"Oh, um…you hit your head and fall, so I let you sleep until you woke up."

"Ok…so, can I go or do you want me to stay?"

"Um…can you stay." I whispered while I mind-pitch the others away.

"Hmm, sure…I'm still kind of sleepy and your lap is very comfortable." he winked up.

"Thanks." I blushed while I laid back and I could have sworn I saw Riku smile up at me.

**Back In Hell(No One's POV)**

"Are you ok, boss?" asked Tim after him and Tom got off the sutra scrolls.

"I want that girl in a grave by my hands!" he hissed while scratching her face on the scream.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Hehee finished this chapter! Ok, one note I forgot to put in here was my Lucifer looked like. <strong>

**Lucifer has jet black hair that goes all the way to his knees usually put in a ponytail, sun-kissed skin(from being in Hell), fangs, red horns, a red tail, and black eyes that could kill you with one look. He wears blue ripped up jeans, a black tank top, and a long red jacket that stops at his ankles. ****He very charming at time especially to little girl angels, he loves his pitchfork and would kill anyone who touches it, he curel, wick, and everything a Satan could be. **

**Ok, that all…please review and…wait and see ;3!**


	7. Ice Pops

**Chapter VII**

**Ice Pops**

**Eiji's POV**

"Um, Chika mind telling us why we are ice skating again?" I asked. It was Saturday and it was Chika's turn to pick the place to go. She picked the new ice skating ring and we are all wondering why she picked it.

"I don't know…I guess it's because I haven't ice skated in a long time and I want to see if I could still do it." she smiled while skating around us really fast. "And I guess I still got it."

"I wish you picked something else." sighed Momoko while the girls nodded in agreement.

"Why?"

"Because we can't skate!" the girls shouted while they slipped, but lucky we caught them.

"That weird…you guys were skating well when you were fighting Princess last year."

"Yeah, because we were in Powerpuff Z form so it just came to us." sighed Miyako while holding on to me.

"The costume doesn't make you who you are and let you do all those things, it's the person who wearing them that makes the different." Chika smiled while doing lutz and skating off.

"Alright, Miss Poetry I'll try it." said Kaoru while let go of Ikuto and tried taking off, but fell right back into his arms.

"How come you guys can skate well?" asked Momoko while Kukai was trying to help her stand up right.

"I don't know…I guess it's because we used to roller blade before we got our new outfits." I said while I was holding on to Miyako's hands while she tried to skate a bit.

"Well, now you girls have the boys to help you learn how to skate." winked Chika while skating away. "Enjoy!"

"She did this on purpose." the girls whispered thinking that we couldn't heard it.

_Well, I'm glad she did. _

"Well, do you girls want to learn how to skate or do you want us to leave you here?" asked Kukai while we tried to let go of them, but the pulled us back.

"We want to learn." they blushed.

"Good." we grinned while we got to work.

**Chika's POV**

_I'm glad that worked. _I smiled while looking back at them, when I knocked into someone, but lucky they caught me. "Sorry."

"No problem Chika, I'm use to it now." smiled Riku.

"R-Riku! What are you doing here?" I blushed while backing away from him.

"I heard there was a new ice skating ring, so I decide to come try it out. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with my brothers and the girls." I said while pointing back at them.

"Another one of your plans?"

"Somewhat…I still want to skate around."

"Good, so how about a race?"

"No, I'm not that good."

"Aww, please Chika." he pouted.

"Fine, but only once around the ring, got it?"

"Fine…go!" he said while taking off.

"Hey, that cheating!" I yelled while taking off after him. We were going back and forward and I could tell both of us didn't want to lose, so I step it up must to his surprise. "Haha, you're losing Riku!"

"Not for long!" he shouted back while catching up to me. "You are pretty good for a girl."

"Nice to say when I'm about to beat your butt!" I said while taking off again and finished where we started the little race. "And I won!"

"Aww, you must of cheated."

"Said the one who got a head start."

"Fine."

"Now, buy me some hot chocolate."

"What! What for?"

"Because you lose and I want some hot chocolate." I smiled.

"No way."

"Hmm, then you won't be getting this back until you do." I smirked while taking his dewrag.

"Hey, give that back!" he growled while trying to take it, but I stuffed it in my jacket.

"Hot chocolate."

"Grrr…fine you win." he sighed while we leave the ring to go to the snack bar. He bought us some hot chocolate and some cookies. We sat down in a booth and eat them. "So, are you going to give me back my dewrag?" he asked after we finished everything.

"Nope."

"Why not?" he hissed.

"Because you look cuter without it." I said then I realized what I said and a bright blush flew on my cheeks. "I mean-"

"Aww, does someone have a crush on me." he smirked.

"No way! I hate you!" I blushed.

"I see it writing all over your face." he laughed.

"Mm, I'm leaving." I sighed while getting up ready to leave. _If I don't leave now I'm going to embarrass myself even more. _

"Aww, don't be like that…now are you going to give me my dewrag back?"

"No, I might make it into something." I teased while holding it in the air.

"Oh-no you don't!" he hissed while he step close to me and didn't see the spilled soda; so he fell back and I tried to get him, but I fell too. "Ow."

"You ok?" I asked while I saw that I just so happened to land right on top of him.

"Yeah, I guess." he sighed while looking at me then blush. "You're on top of me."

"S-sorry."

"You know you look pretty from this angle." he whispered.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"What's happening here?" smirked the girls when we looked up.

A bright blush across both of our face and jumped away from each other. "Nothing!"

_I guess this how it feels when I catch them together like this. _

"Well, I got to go," he said while taking his dewrag back while we got back up. "See you Babe." he smiled while trying to run.

"Don't call me Babe!" I hissed while throwing a soda at him**(I easily nailed him)**.

"So, what happened?" the girls purred while crowding me.

"N-nothing." I blushed.

"And that blush tells it all." stared the boys while they sat down with trays of food.

"Fine, I accidentally said he looked cuter without his dewrag, so he said I had a crush on him,"

"Which you do." smirked Kaoru while I gave her a look.

"I disagreed, he kept pushing it so I was about to leave with his dewrag, but he wanted it back. So, he tried getting it back, but slipped on some soda and started falling and I tried to help him, but I fell too, so I landed on top of him. He said I was pretty and that pretty much where you guys came in."

"Aww, we messed up a moment." pouted Momoko.

"No, no…it was better that you did." I said while I sat down in a chair near the group.

"Why is that?" asked Eiji.

"I want him to remember who I'm really am." I sighed while fiddling with his cross necklace around my neck.

"Don't worry Chika, he'll remember you." smiled Miyako while everyone nodded back.

"Thanks, you guys…I think I'm going to skate at little more." I smiled while walking away.

**Next Day At School(With Chika)**

I walked into the classroom and found Riku and some of his friends surrounding our desks. _Either they want something or they are trying to annoy me by sitting at my desk. _I sighed while walking to the group of boys.

"Why hello there Chika." grinned Riku like he was planning something.

"Ok, what do you want and Akiyo get out of my sit." I stared while he got up and I sat in my chair facing the window.

"Why do you think I want something?" he asked and I could heard the smile in his voice.

"I just can tell, so what is it?"

"We were wondering if you could help us with our science project." smiled Kioshi.

"The one we are supports to do by ourselves."

"Yeah, can you help us?" plead Makoto.

"Sorry, but I can't help you cause you are support to be did it yourselves." I smirked.

"Aww, that so mean that you won't help your crush." smiled Riku while I turned around with a huge blush on my face and all the boys were looking at me.

"I don't have a crush on you, Riku!" I hissed into his face.

"It didn't look like it at the skating ring." he smiled causing the boys to grin at me.

"Ugh! I hate you and I hope your project goes bad!" I said while leaving the classroom, but enough just so I can still hear them talk.

"Man, Riku you really pissed her off." said Makoto.

"I know, but that how we act to each other."

"What..making her want to kick your ass." laughed Akiyo.

"No, that how we act to show we are friends."

"Or do you want to be more than friends?" chuckled Kioshi making me listening more.

"Not funny guys… we are only friends and that is that."

"I see." I sighed while I was wishing that I didn't listen to them talk. I walked back into the classroom and sat back in my sit. I felt them staring at me, so I looked up and gave them a deadly glare which made them freak out and return to their sits expect for Riku who was stuck to be near me.

_Why do I feel like she's going to kill me for something. _

_You have no idea. _I smiled then Ms. Keane came in to teach.

**After School**

"How was school, Chika?" smiled Miyako.

"Ok I guess." I sighed while walking ahead of them.

"What happened?" asked Kukai while trying to catch up with me.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Hey, Chika! Wait up!" said Riku while skating next to me.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I just want to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"Hmm…may I borrow your sister for a minute?" he asked my brothers.

"Sure go ahead." they shrugged.

"What! We were support to go to the Professor."

"Come on Chika." grinned Riku while picking me up and skating away from my brothers and the girls.

"I will get you for this!" I yelled back.

**At The Park**

We finally stop at the park and Riku still had me in his arms and we both don't speak a word along the way. I was somewhat nervous since we have been to our park since we met again. He finally placed me down and he started to walk to a familiar place in the grass. He layed down in the grass, so I did the same and I had to force myself not to think that he remember, but still it was hard not to think about it since we were in the same place looking up at the sky. I decide to break the silence after awhile. "Um, Riku what are we doing here?"

"I thought it would be a great place to relax besides our tree."

"Ah, so you don't remember." I whispered.

"Hmm?" he stared while looking at me.

"Ah, I said do you come here a lot?"

"I use to when I was little, but now I usually spend my time in that tree."

"Interesting. So, why did you bring me here to relax with you?"

"You seemed mad at me and I want you to relax if you wanted to yell at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm a little upset with you."

"I figure since I embarrassed you in front of the boys with you having a crush." he chuckled.

"I don't have a crush on you." I said while looking back up at the sky.

"I know I was just teasing you. Beside we are friends."

"Yeah…just friends." I sighed a little too loud making him come closer to me.

"Unless you don't want to be just friends." he smiled while taking my chin.

"W-what are you talking about? You're just my friend." I blushed while trying to not make eye contect with him.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I do this." he smiled while pulling my chin closer.

"Mmm…..it's snowing." I stared while seeing a snowflake fall.

"It just started being Fall, how could it be snowing?"

"Just look." I pointed while more snowflakes started snowing a lot more.

"Woah, that freaky." stared Riku while we stood up.

_I wonder if the girls knows what's happening. _"Well Riku, I better get going."

"I'm going with you."

"No! I'm just going to find my brothers and the girls."

"Well, I borrowed you, so I need to return you."

"You made me seem like a lawn mower or something." I sweat dropped while he pulled me along to find them. Luck it didn't take us that long to find them. "So, what's happening with the weather?"

"Mojo build a snow machine because he dropped his snow cone and he didn't get a refund." sighed Kaoru.

"How do you know that?" asked Riku freaking them out not knowing that he was there.

"Well, he's been shouting it out from that roof." said Kukai while pointing up to a tall building.

"Cool, a front row sit to see the fight!" grinned Riku.

"_You got to get him out of here!" _they all said.

"_Aww, but I wanted to fight Mojo too." _I pouted.

"_Well, we can't transform with him here and you are his friend." _said Ikuto.

"_Fine." _I sighed. "Eeck, Mojo! Riku we got to hid!" I cried while grabbing him and running away somewhere.

"But, I wanted to see the show!" cried Riku.

**Kukai's POV**

"Alright, let's transform." Momoko and I said.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"What up, mama." smiled Boomer while we flew up to him.

"Ah, boys mojo. Did you finally decide to join me again mojo?"

"No way, mama!" hissed Butch.

"We're here to help the girls." I said.

"Like we really need it." sighed Buttercup while readying her hammer.

"Well, Mojo is well prepared for you guys mojo." he stared while shooting a beam at the girls freezing them in a block of ice.

"Hey!…_Unraveling Spinner!_"

_Lightning Boomerang!_

_Slam Double Hit!_

"Mojo! No fair mojo!" he yelled while getting throwing of the roof.

"That was too easy." laughed Butch.

"Alright, how are we going to get the girls out?" I asked while tapping the block.

"Maybe I can cut it open." smiled Boomer while holding up his boomerang.

"Give it a try." I said while Butch and me stood back from the block.

_Cutting Stick!_

"That was cold." shivered Bubbles.

"I'm going to g-get that m-m-monkey!" hissed Buttercup.

"We kind of did." smiled Butch.

"Really…that fast?" asked Blossom.

"Yup, we are just that good." grinned Butch.

"I'm not done yet mojo!" he yelled while coming back in a snowman robot.

"Uh-oh." we stared while my bros. and me picked up the girls before mama shot them with another beam.

"Put us down!" shouted Blossom.

"You girls are still frozing, so until you warm up no fighting." I said while dodging mama's robot hand.

**With Chika & Riku(No One's POV)**

"Damn, it's snowing here too." stared Riku after they finally stop running. Chika led them to the forest in the park where a beautiful now frozen lake laid out, out of accident.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." she stared while looking around and back to the frozen lake. "I bet this would be a nice place to skate in the winter time."

"You're probably right. I wonder how frozen it is?" said Riku while trying to step on the ice, but Chika pulled him back.

"Are you nuts! It might be frozen on the top, but that doesn't mean it's thick all the way."

"Oh, come on Chika have some fun in your life." he said while step on to the lake. He walked out and jumped around must to Chika dislike. "See, completely safe."

"Crack!" the ice when while taking Riku under.

"Riku!" screamed Chika while going over to the hole. "Oh my…the bubbles are stopping…I'm coming Riku!" she cried while she removed her school uniform and dived right in. _So, cold…but I got to get to him!_ She swam deep into the freezing lake hoping that she would reach him soon. _Riku! _She reach for him, but he seem to sink deep into the darken of the lake. _Oh-no, I can barely breathe and he's sinking futher away from me…I can't save him. _Chika took hold of her neck and stopped moving struggling to breath. She looked back down and saw Riku floating lifeless in the water. _No! I can't give up! _Her bracelet lit up and her wings appeared and she made her way to Riku. She grabbed him and shoot up to the surface. "Riku!" she cried while pumping on his chest and he coughed up the water.

"Mm, an angel?" mumbled Riku while his vision started to came back; and he could has sworn he saw his angel, but when his vision cleared up he saw it was just Chika.

"Riku, you're ok!" Chika cried while hugging on to him. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine…you can't get rid of me that easy." he smiled while returning the little embrace. Then a blush fell on his face when he felt that he was touching bare skin. "Well, this is interesting."

"What?" she asked while getting out of the hug.

"I had no idea that you would wear bumble bee underwear and bra." he grinned.

"Aaah! Don't look!" she blushed while covering her chest. "Turn around now!"

"Aww, but you look nice."

"Turn around or I'll rip your insides out!" she yelled while he turned around and she started putting back on her clothes. "Alright I'm done."

"I think you look better without the uniform."

"Shut up! Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you say angel when you woke up?"

"Oh, at 1st I thought you were this angel I met before."

"Wow, you met an angel…you sure it wasn't a girl in a costume." said Chika.

"She wasn't a girl in a costume! She was real, we talked, had fun in the park, and I remember giving her a cross necklace of mine."

"Really?" said Chika while taking hold of the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah…but it could have been a crazy dream." he laughed trying to sound like he wasn't crazy.

"No, I believe it."

"Really?" he stared.

"Yup! So..um…have you…" started Chika. _I can't ask him if he has seen her again; he might think I'm prying. _

"Have you what?"

"Um, have you…I mean did you..did you ever have fellings for her!" she shouted out of accident. _Great, now it sounds like I'm jealous and prying! _"I was just asking…you don't have to answer." she sweat dropped while looking away.

"Yeah…I kind of did have feelings for her." he blushed while Chika got hopeful. "Come on we better find your brothers and their girls."

"And find you some warmer clothes or you will catch a cold."

"I'm not going to catch a-a-a-achoo! cold."

"See." she giggled.

"Shut up!"

**Back With Puffs & Ruffs**

"Alright, we need a plan now." stared Buttercup who**(like the girls)**were still being held bride-style.

"Ok, let me think." sighed Blossom. "Got it! Boys, take care of the snow maker and we'll take care of Mojo."

"How? You girls are still cold as ice." stared Brick.

"We're going to do a Buttercup Finish**(Buttercup yelling Awesome in the background -_-'ll)**, so it will be ok. Now, do it!"

"Mm, fine. Come on, bros." said Brick while they let them go and went to go destroy the machine.

"Mojo will not go easy on you mojo!"

"Good cause I'm not going easy on you!" grinned Buttercup while flames in her eyes freaking Mojo out.

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

"Hehee…_Buttercup Finish!_"

"Why me mojo!" cried Mojo while being hit up into the sky.

"Home run hit." winked Buttercup while the girls giggled back.

"Nice hit, Buttercup." grinned Butch while giving her thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"Did you guys take care of the machine?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup, and all the snow melted after we destroyed it." said Brick while they untransformed.

"Did you guys see the battle?" asked Riku who come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it was a good one." said Eiji.

"Aaw, I missed it…thanks a lot Chika." stared Riku who was standing next to him.

"Hey, at least I didn't fall into a frozen lake and had to have a girl save me."

"Whatever, see you at school." he said while skating away.

"Don't forget to take a hot bath when you get home!"

"I know, I know." he waved back.

"So, how did things go with him?" asked Miyako.

"Oh, nothing interesting." she smiled while walking ahead while they blocked her way.

"Oh, really…that smile is telling us otherwise." smirked Ikuto.

"Maybe something happened, but I can't remember."

"Guess we are going to have to get it out of you." smirked Kukai. "Boys."

"Uh-oh." said Chika while the boys started tickling her like crazy. "Stop, hahaa…stop hehee…ok, ok hahaha, I'll talk!"

"Good, now spill." said Eiji while the boys let go of her and the group listened in.

"Well, he does remember my true form, but now all I have to do is get him to figure out that it me."

"Well, you'll get him we know it." smiled Momoko.

"Thanks, and I know you are going to end up with the Rowdyruff Boys." she smiled.

"That is not going to happen!" said the girls while getting angry symbols.

The boys grabbed the girls by their waist causing them to blush. "Only time will tell." they whispered while kissing their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile; I was watching 'Charmed' on Netflix none stop and my mommy finally got me off of it. So, please review and…wait and see. <strong>


	8. First Kiss!

**Chapter VIII**

**F-First Kiss!**

**Chika's POV**

_I'm so going to kill the boys when I get home._ I growled while holding the groceries in my arms. It was a Saturday and I was spend it holding tons of food for my brothers and me. They said they were too busy to drive to the store and so if I wanted to have something to eat tonight I would have to get the groceries myself. I didn't think we need a lot, but I forget there's four people living there and since the girls come over a lot more that counts as seven people living there. "Why does this always happen to me?" I cried while shifting the bags on my arms. _I wonder if that shortcut is still around here? _I sighed while walking into an ally. "Yes, it's still here! Now, I'm one step closer to kicking their asses."

I walked through the crowd ally filled with boxes, trash, and tons of other crap that I wasn't going to stay to find out what it was. _Maybe I should have finished the 8 block walking then climb up the hill…no! I'm not scared and I been through ally so many times; I can do this! _I walked a little farther to where I usually find my way to the boys' mansion, but then I noticed that there was a fence in front of me. "Was that there before?" I asked while trying to remember if that was there. "Oh, yeah that was there I would usually just..go…through..it….damn it!"

"Whoa, bad language for a pretty girl." smiled this boy who appeared next to the fence.

"Um, thanks..I guess…I got to go." I said while trying to left, but he grabbed on to my arm.

"Hey, hey wait! What's your name? Mine is Z." This so called Z was dressed in a sleeveless, blue basketball jersey, black jeans, worn out, white Vans, and a baseball cap and he had shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Z, I'm leaving bye." I sighed while trying to leave again, but he pinned me to the wall. "Hey, let me go!" I would have knocked him out, but the bags were heavy and no way I'm paying to get more.

"Aww, come on sweet cheeks, I just want to know your name…and then some." he smiled while kissing my neck.

"Eeck! Don't do that!" I blushed.

"Why? You seem to like it."

"No I don't!" _I don't want Z to do this to me, I want Riku._

"Hey, Z what are you doing with my girl."

_What the- I'm nobody girl! Who said that? _I looked around Z and saw that it was…"Riku?"

"Riku..hey man, I didn't know this was your girl." laughed Z nervously while letting me go and Riku can up to me.

"Yeah, my little Chika sometimes gets easily lost in place, right Chika?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm glad you found me now you can help me with the bags." I smiled while handing most of the bags, getting him back for calling me little.

"Well, sorry again man…talk to you later." Z said while running away.

"Thanks, Riku." I mumbled after we got out of the ally.

"No problem, but what the hell were you doing there! That ally home to the gangsters and drunks who could have easily take you for a ride if I wasn't there." he sighed angrily and I thought I heard a hint of worry in it.

"I sometimes go through there since it's was a good shortcut to my house."

"Well, you better find another shortcut cause next time I might not be there to save you."

"Alright…hey, why do you know Z?" I asked wondering why he might be wondering in an ally.

"I hang in that ally sometimes."

"And you're telling me to be care when you go in there all the time."

"Hey, I was raised differently for you, so I know my way around here."

_I wonder how? It still amazes me that I couldn't find him for so long…maybe he was hanging around in the allies. It just don't see the Riku I knew before…he really has changed. _"Well, thanks again…I guess I'll take the groceries back." I said while reaching for them, but he moved them away.

"I'm not going to let you carry all these bags by yourself to your house. What care of guy would I be if I let a cute girl carry all of this?"

"A real dick if you ask me." I giggled while he chuckled back.

"You know you really weird, Chika."

"You want a beat down." I hissed hating that he messed the moment.

"No, no, no a good weird! You seem to make everyone including me happy and you think everyone has someone."

"But, everyone does have someone! Even the dark souls have love in them and I find it nice if you express it. Love is a power thing and I feel that everyone wants and needs it to feel loved them." I smiled while thinking about all the couples I help find their true loves.

"…You're still weird," he said while patting my head. "but that why I like you." he smiled that smile that always made me blush.

"Grrrrrr!" my stomach growled causing Riku to look down at my stomach and me to blush even more.

"Want some ice cream?" he asked while I looked to see a ice cream cart coming by.

"Sure." I smiled while went over to the ice cream man.

"Hello, what would you two like?"

"I'll take chocolate mint." I said.

"And I'll take chocolate chip."

"Good choose." he smiled while getting the ice cream handing them to me and Riku paid for them.

"Yummy!" I smiled while licking my ice cream.

"Are you going to give me my ice cream?"

"You can barely hold all those bags…I'll hold it and you lick." I said while holding it up in his face and he did while I was eating mine. "I just love chocolate mint!" I grinned while finishing it.

"I can see that you got it all over your cheek." laughed Riku.

"Man, I forgot to ask for napkins!" I pouted while trying to figure out where the messy was on my face.

"You are so miss it…here." he said while licking my cheek.

"D-don't do that." I mumbled.

"Can't help it…I love messing with you."

"Yeah, yeah…hey we're almost to my house." I said while pointing up to it.

"That a house!" stared Riku.

"Well, you want to get proper it's a mansion, but yup that my home." I said while walking up the hill with Riku not far behind.

"Are you rich or something?"

"No…we just got it at a good counts." I said while noticing that the boys' cars were home. "And look who's home…Hey, buttheads! Open the damn door!" I yelled while Ikuto opened the door.

"Ah, Chika you're back how was the groceries shopping?"

"I'm going to kill you guys later. Now, please take the bags away from Riku, so he may go and enjoy his day." I sighed while Ikuto did as he was told. "Thank you again, Riku…you really helped me today."

"No problem just stay out of allies." he waved back while heading back down the hill.

"You just going to stare at him." grinned Kukai.

"Shut up, Kukai…help us put up the food." I sighed while pulling him into the kitchen where Eiji and Ikuto were starting to put the food away.

"So, what did we miss?" asked Eiji.

"What are you talking about?"

"As you girls say you look like you're glowing." said Eiji probably getting that from Miyako.

"I'm not glowing, I'm just really happy."

"What happened then…as your big brothers must know about our little sis." said Kukai while they nodded in agreement.

"You guys are really getting into this." I smiled. "Alright, if you must knows as my brothers, Riku saved me from being someone's play toy."

"What! You ok?" they asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…I would have been better if you guys would have drove me to the store." I stared while they started acting a bit sheepish.

"Sorry about that." sweat dropped Ikuto.

"Yeah, we were giving our cars a tone up." smiled Eiji.

"It's ok..I had fun with Riku anyways."

"What's did you do?" asked Kukai while we finally putting all the food away.

"That is a secret." I winked while running up to my room while I heard them calling my name for me to get back here.

**10:50pm(Chika's Dreamworld)**

I was standing in a field with verbascums, calla lilies, and bindweeds and a nice breeze blow all around. "How did I get here?" I asked while noticing I was in my white flowy, short spaghetti strap dress which can up to my upper thigh. "If this is a dream you could have at least made my dress fix me!"

"Aww, but you look so cute in it." smiled Riku who appeared out of nowhere.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" I blushed while trying to pull down this stupid dress.

"I don't know…this is your dream, so it since that you like me to be here."

"Even in Dreamworld you act like a pervert." I sweat dropped while feeling two arms wrapped around my waist.

"That's mean Chika, my little angel." he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my back.

"Wait you know about me?"

"It is easy to tell since both of your names were Chika." he chuckled while lightly kissing my burning cheek.

_If this is a dream please don't let it end. _I plead while I felt Riku's grip getting tighter around. "Um, Riku…you're holding me…a bit too tight."

"Really? I didn't notice." he said while I could feel a burning feeling on my stomach.

"Let go of me!" I shouted trying to get his arms off of me. I looked down and saw that his arms were on fire. "Let go Lucifer!" I yelled while flipping him off of him.

"Aww, I was having fun my little angel." he smirked while changing back into the Satan himself.

"I'm not your angel and why are you in my dreams!" I asked while getting in a fighting postion.

"I know you been in Heaven long enough to know I can enter people dreams, my dear angel." he smiled while taking hold of my chin.

"I know that, but why are you in my dreams and why are you touching me!" I barked while slapping his hand away.

"I just wanted to see you in all your glory…and you do look good in at dress from your past." he smirked while eyeing my dress making me blush and pull down my dress.

"Evil little pervert-wait! How did you know that I was wearing that when-"

"You met that boy Riku…your memories love to fly into your dreams you know."

"You're an ass for entering in my mind, now I'm going to kick your ass." I said while returning to my fighting postion.

"Haha, you think you can take me in Dreamworld," he chuckled while snapping his fingers and fire wrapped around my wrists, ankles, and already burnt stomach. "I can control your dream easily since you were an angel before I can kill you in your dreams." he smiled while the fire lit up more burning my flesh.

"Aaaaahhhh! Stop it!" I cried.

"No, I want my little angel with me in Hell." he grinned while kissing my cheek.

"No! Nooooooo!" I screamed while waking up from my dream.

"Chika, you ok?" asked Eiji while he rushed into my room and sat on my bed.

"Big brother Eiji…yeah just a nightmare." I sighed while wipping the sweat on my forehead.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"You want to listen to it?"

"Yeah, you're my little sister, I want to know what happened to scary you." he smiled.

"Well, it started like a nice dream with me and Riku in a beautiful field of flowers. And then he told me that he knew I was the angel from our childhood and he hugged me."

"That sounds nice, so how did it get to a nightmare?"

"Well, Riku started burning me on the stomach and I knew that dirty, little Lucifer was in my dream."

"Wait, the Devil can enter your dreams?" worried Eiji.

"Don't worry he only enter into villians, gangsters, etc. dreams and if he lucky he can enter into angels' dreams, but since I'm alive and somewhat still an angel he can enter them."

"You think you can stop it?"

"I probably can, but it would take me so time." I sighed thinking about how my dreams were going to get scary until I figure out a way to stop him. "God, I wish I knew why he wants me die!"

"You can't ask God for some help?"

"He's not answering me on that topic…I'm really scared that..that something bad is going to happen to me." I cried while remembering how the nightmare felt so real.

"Hey, don't cry," whispered Eiji while wrapping me in a big hug. "We are not going to let anyone take you. You're my little sister now and me and the others are going to protect you with our lifes. So, don't worry, ok?" he smiled while wipping my tears.

"Thank you, Eiji…you're a great big brother." I smiled while he tucked me back into bed. "Hey, Eiji?"

"Yeah?" he asked while about to leave.

"You are a sweet, kind guy and don't ever change that because Miyako really likes that about you."

"She does?" he said unable to stop the smile from playing on his face.

"Yeah." I smiled while he said good night and left my room.

"I'm telling you right now Miyako and him will be the first couple together if I can't get Momoko into Kukai." I laughed while holding my stomach to control myself. "Ow…what the-" I started while lifting my shirt to see a red burn mark on my stomach. "Oh dear." _I guess I better get to work on it now. _

**Morning Time(No One's POV)**

"I smell Eiji's blueberry pancakes!" yelled Ikuto while racing to the kitchen to find his little bro. cooking.

"You have a bad dream, bro.?" yawned Kukai while sitting down next to Ikuto.

"No…why you ask?"

"Cause you usually only make your pancakes went someone has a bad dream."

"Well, if you must know Chika had a nightmare last night and I wanted to cheer her up." he said while placing the hotcakes on each of their plates. "Chika! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" she shouted out while walking in.

"Um, Chika…you look like Hell?" stared Ikuto.

"Oh, thanks Ikuto you really know how to charm a girl." she hissed while throwing her pillow at him.

"Why do you look so sleepy, Chika? You didn't go back to sleep?" asked Eiji while placing the blueberry pancakes on her plates.

"No, I had to make sure Lucifer didn't enter my dreams. I stayed up all night to put that barrier up in my head." she sighed while cutting up her pancakes.

"Wait, Satan entered your dreams?" asked Ikuto and Kukai.

"Not just that he really can kill me if I don't wake up and use any info. from my mind to get to you guys, girls, even Heaven itself."

"Wait you didn't say anything about this last night."

"Well, I didn't think he could until I saw the burnt mark on my belly." she groaned while lifting up her shirt to show them the mark.

"Damn that looks pretty bad." said Ikuto while touch the mark.

"I better get the 1st aid kit." said Kukai.

"No, you don't have to…all I need is a nap so I can heal. What is it like 6 in the morning?"

"8 in the morning." said Ikuto while joining his breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll sleep until 1 then I'm heading out."

"Where you going?" the boys asked.

"None of your business." Chika grinned while cleaning off her plate then went back to her room to sleep. "Oh, and the girls called asking if you wanted to hang out today!"

"Yay!" smiled Eiji while the boys silencely cheered.

**3:15pm(Outside With Chika)**

_Man, I can't believe I slept that late! Now, I can't get that triple chocolate brownie from Sakurako because she was only making them today. Waaaahh! I wanted one! _"Hey, Sakurako…do you still have any triple chocolate brownies?"

"You are in luck, Chika…I have just enough to make one."

"Ah, thank you Sakurako!" she smiled with stars in her eyes while she sitting down behind a group of boys.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Z got beating up by Riku?" said the boy in a black beanie hat making Chika listen in on the group when she heard Riku name.

"Yeah, why was that?"

"Cause Z was messing with her girl." laughed the boy with spiked up hair.

"Whoa, Riku former leader of the Lionz has a girl! You got to be messing with me, Arashi."

"I'm not! Hama tell him what you saw yesterday when he came back." the one with the spiked hair called Arashi said.

"Riku, fuck him up since Z was up on her! You should see him." laughed Hama.

"Ok, I will let go." he said while the three boys left.

"Here, you go Chika."

"Thanks…I got to go now!" Chika said while paying Sakurako and following the boys. _I know, Riku will kill me for going back into the ally, but I really want to know what happened when he dropped me off. _Chika followed close enough so they wouldn't see her and they led her to a big group where everyone was crowding around something.

"See man, Z is totally messed up!" said Arashi.

"Damn he got whooped!"

_I hope they move so I can see. _sighed Chika while moving closed to them and hiding behind some trash cans. Finally they moved out the way and Chika gasped at the sight she saw. Z had a black eye, a busted lip, maybe a broking arm, and his clothes looked a mess! _I didn't think Riku could do that! I don't see the big deal Z barely did anything to me, Riku didn't have to beat him up that hard. _

"Hey, look what we got here."

"Uh-oh." she sighed while turning around to find two boys behind her. "Hi, I was looking for the bathroom…guess this isn't it." she said while trying to leave, but each boy grabbed her by the arms.

"Come on, sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks!" she growled while stepping on one of their foot which made him let go of her. Then she flipped the other boy over and kicked the boy who got his foot stepped on into a wall. "Yes!"

"Hey, girl what did you do?" asked someone from the group.

"Knocked them out just like I'm going to do to you."

"I think you are out numbered." another person said while the group came at her.

_Crap! I can't take care of all of these boys by myself. _"Ok, what if I just leave now and you can get back to whatever you were doing." she laughed nervously while trying to look for a way out of here.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks but you are going to have to come with us." one of them said while they took hold of her.

_Just great._

**Some Warehouse**

"Yo, boss we got a alive one!" Chika was led to a broke down soap warehouse where it seem like this was the groups hang out when they weren't around the allies. The place somehow looked divided since the signs probably group names hang in the air and she was a bit amazed by it all, but knew something was going to go down heard they had a boss.

"Really? Let me see her." Chika looked up to see a shaggy, blue hair guy with dark green eyes wearing a red button down shirt, ripped up jeans, white Nikes, and big gold chain around his neck sitting on a boxes shaped like a throne. "Now that a girl."

"Sick little bastard." she mumbled while they took her up to him.

"And a mouth to match. What's your name?"

_If I tell them my name maybe they'll figure out I'm Riku's "girlfriend", but what if they don't. _"Um…well my name is Chika."

"Hey, isn't that Riku's girlfriend's name?"

"Holy crap! I think that is!"

"What do you think he would do if he find out that we have his girl?"

"We're dead so dead!"

"Shut up!" yelled the boss while everyone became quiet. "Sorry about that…you are Riku's grilfriend, right?"

"Um…yes I am."

"Interesting…would you please follow me, Chika."

_If I go with him something bad could happen, but if I don't the rest of his groupies could attack me…will I can at least take out the big guy, so they won't mess with me if I do. _"Ok." she smiled while the boss held his arm out for her to take and she did while following him to a secret room. "So, do you want with me?"

"It's not really what we want from you, it what we want from your boyfriend."

"What do you mean by that?" she worried.

"I guess you don't know that Riku used to be the big guy around here before I was."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he was the best until he…quit."

"That was a long pause, what do you want to do to him?" she growled while someone grabbed her behind. "Hey, that not fair!"

"Since you know him so well you could led us right to him, so we can finish some business."

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you where he is?"

"I'm sure we can find a way to get it out of you." he smirked while grabbing her chest.

"You little pervert!" she screamed while kicking him right in the nuts and then kicking the boy who was behind her in the nuts. "I'm not tell you anything." she said while taking off while dodging the boys who were trying to grab her.

"Get her!"

_This is the worst day ever! _she sighed while hiding in an ally while they all ran by. _Thank the Heavens._

"Gotcha!" the boss said.

"How the fuck-!" Chika said a bit amazed while the boss who then slamming her against the brick wall.

"I'm not the new boss for nothing, sweet cheeks."

"What's with your whole groupies calling me sweet cheeks! It's really getting annoying." she sighed while trying to wiggle out of his hold, but he had her glue to the wall.

"Where do you think you are go since you hit something you shouldn't have I think I earned something from you." he whispered while the sky started to rain.

_Oh crap! _"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." he smirked while taking her hands and pressing them above her head.

"Oh-no, no, no, no!" she said while trying to kick him again, but he held her legs still.

"You are not getting away that easy." he said while ripping opened her button down shirt making the buttons fly all over the place as lightning appeared making it rain harder. "No wonder Riku made you his girlfriend..you have a nice chest." he said while squeezing her left breast.

"Stop!" she cried while he placing his hand into her skirt. "Eeck!"

"Oh, don't be like that."

_This is not happening, this is not happening!_

"Hey, Takeo! Get your hands off of her!"

"Ah, Riku so glad you could join us." he smirked while looking back at him. "Your girlfriend has a lot of spunk…I surprise you have taking her on."

"That not my deciding to take it from her."

_Why the hell are they talking about __**that**__! Stupid little perverts! _

"Figures you would say that," Takeo sighed while pressing his body closer to her causing her to wimper. "The greatest boss Riku can't handle girls getting hurt…to bad I'm the new boss."

"I said let her go!" Riku hissed while pulling him off of Chika while taking most of her skirt.

_Not again! _Chika cried while trying to cover up herself.

"I guess I can take you down 1st before I have fun with your girl."

"Don't count on it." he growled while the two boys went at it.

_Whoa, I know Riku is a boy so he must know how to fight, but this is hardcore stuff. Maybe even better than me…I seriously want to know where he got those moves._

"Give it up, Takeo."

"I'm not giving up until you pay for what you do."

"Guess I'm going to have to do it the hard way." he sighed while dodging Takeo punish and then kicking him in the face knocking him out.

"Hey, guys it's Riku!" someone said while more groupies came around the ally.

"He knocked out Takeo!"

"Get them!"

"Just great…come Chika." Riku said while picking her up bride style as the groupies ran after them. "Got to hid…keep quiet." he whispered while hiding into a tight ally.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know, but I think we lost them."

"We better get the boss and head back to the warehouse."

"Yeah, the storm is going to get worst." someone said while the groupies left.

"Too close." sighed Riku while relaxing his grip on Chika. "You ok?"

"Well, my clothes are ripped, I'm wet to the bone, and I got attack by perv. boys…yeah I'm good."

"Well, it's your fault for going in the ally again when I told you not to go back! What were you think! Takeo could have-!"

"I know that! I was just listen in since they were talking about you!"

"I don't need you to look after me, Chika!"

"I wasn't l-l-l achoo!"

"Bless you…I better get you out of the before you catch a cold." he sighed while making they're way to Riku's sercet hideout.

"You have too many place to hang out, you know." stared Chika while he put her down.

"Can't be too careful." winked Riku while lighting some candles. The hideout was a bit run-down, brown shack with a few windows to let in some light. The inside was better with a homey feeling to it with a small kitchen, front room, bathroom, and bedroom. Chika thought the front room was the best with a small fireplace, wooden table, and cozy area.

"This place is so cute!" shouted Chika since Riku went into his bedroom to change out of his wet clothes. _Man, it still raining cats and dogs out there…I hope everyone is ok at the Professor's house. _

"Alright, Chika take off your clothes."

"What! I'm not take off me clothes a-a-achoo!" she blushed.

"You're going to catch a cold and beside you're already halfway undress." he grinned while pulling her into him. "Unless you want me to do it for you."

"No way!" she blushed while pushing him away.

"I love doing that to you." he laughed while throwing her a shirt.

"You don't have any shorts or something?" she asked noticing that the shirt might be a little too short.

"Sorry, forgot to restock. Now go change."

_Why did it have to rain. _she sighed while closing the bathroom door. _Man, this was a cute skirt too and no way am I going to find the right buttons for this top. And did he rip my bra! God, this is the worst day of my life! _Chika take off her wet clothes and throw them away in the trash and put on the dark yellow shirt. "Just as I thought it short." she sweat dropped while trying to pull it down. It barely covered her panties and she knew if she sat down it would ride up. "I hate this day."

"Come on out Chika! I started a fire, so we can stay warm!"

"Mm, come in, but you can't look at me cause of your damn shirt, ok?" she blushed while she around the corner and stared in the room.

"Whatever you say, now get in her and get warm." he said while turning his head away while she sat down next to him.

_Now, what? I feel so embarrass! _"Umm…so what did you do to make those groupies mad at you…boss?"

"Heh, nothing you need to know."

"Oh, come on if those guys are after you then they might be after me, so I need to know what happened."

"I'll make sure they won't be after you."

"Riku," she pouted while turning his head to face her. "please tell me."

_I guess I have to._ "Fine…couple years ago I used to be the boss of that place and I was good at it. I used to do a lot of bad stuff back then and I didn't care who got in my way. Takeo used to be my assistant and he find a job that was to simple not to do. So, Takeo, a few of the "groupies", and me went to steal some valuables from a someone's house…unknown that it was the head of the police."

"You tried to steal from a police officer!"

"Hey, I didn't know, but I was a bad…a very bad boy back then you can't judge me now."

_Forgive your neighbors. _"You're right, please continue."

_She forgive me that quick? _"Alright, well we got caught but none of us wanted to go to jail, so we ran. Takeo and I almost got shot by head police, but Takeo used two girls to sheild us…they got hit while we got away. I don't want people getting hurt, so I resigned so I wouldn't have guilt on my head. The others didn't like that, so they been trying to get me back, but no way am I going back to that life my mom would kill me."

"I bet…I'm glad you change your ways."

"Yeah," he sighed while laying down on the floor. "So, are we just going to talk about me or are you going to say so things?"

_Yeah, I'm you're long lost angel that fell in love with you all those years ago who really is the Angel of Love and my brothers aren't really my brothers they're really the super half-bad Rowdyruff Boys Z who have falling for the Powerpuff Girls Z who are really the girls I been trying to help them like; oh and one more thing Satan is trying to kill me. _"Nope, nothing from me."

"Oh, that not fair." he said while pulling her down next to him causing her to blush like crazy; not only from be so close to him, but the shirt went up. "You got to tell me something."

"Hmm, let's play a random game."

"A random game?"

"Yeah, it's still rainong and I'm bored, so let play!"

"Ok, so how do we play?"

"Just say something that follows the word before it. I'll go 1st….Cake."

"Sweets."

"Sugar."

"Girls." Riku grinned while Chika just rolled her eyes.

"Flowers."

"Spring."

"Cute babies!"

"Diapers."

"Mm, food."

"Diapers make you think of food?" he stared.

"Hey, is started out as something."

"Alright…um turkey."

"Chicken."

"You." he laughed.

"Mm, you." pouted Chika.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"This is getting us nowhere…I'm starting over."

"Alright, shoot."

"Ok, pink."

"…Wings." he said while staring up at the ceiling.

"…Angels."

"I'm done." he groaned while getting up.

_Was he think of me?_ "Why did you stop?" she asked while getting up after him.

"…Look it stop rain you can go home."

"It was her was it…your angel." she said making him stop in his track. _He was think of me! _

"You shouldn't be so nosy."

"Mm, why not! You are a good friend and I want to know! Why won't you tell me, Riku!"

"Huh?"Riku turned around and stared at Chika for a moment. _That almost sound like…no it couldn't be. _"Heh, you know you almost sound like her,"

_Riku! Do you remember me!_

"But, that can't be cause she so much pretty than you." he shrugged.

_What!_ "You're a dumbass, Riku! I can't believe you of all people would believe in angels." _Why am I saying that? I'm just so angry and I can't believe I'm saying this a bit jealous of myself! _"No real person exist and you're stupid to believe that pink-winged freak is real!"

"Take it back Chika!" Riku hissed after pressing her to wall.

"No! You idiot! Let me go now!"

"Ugh, what do you really want from me!"

_I want you to figure out that it me, you idiot! _"Nothing! I hate you!" Chika screamed while struggling to get out of his hold.

"God, you are impossible!" Riku said while pressing his lips to hers.

_Oh my God, oh my God! He's kissing me! _she said while ceasing her struggle and relaxing into the kiss. Soon Riku's tongue slid cross Chika's bottom lip asking for entrance which Chika gladly let him in. Riku unconsciously moved his hand to her ass and Chika's eyes shot up. _W-what am I doing! _Chika pushed Riku away and run through the door to her house. "Idiot…idiot…idiot! Why am I such an idiot!" She made it to her house and found no one there which she was happy about. She went into her room and cried in her bed. _My 1__st__ kiss was great, but…it felt like it was for love for someone else. Why…why did I have to be an angel!_

* * *

><p><strong>M. B.: Sorry for not updating quicker…new baby is totally too cute not to play with him all day X3! At least it 17 pages long and a lot of love in it. Well, please review and…wait and see XD!<strong>


	9. Big Brothers

**Chapter IX**

**Big Brothers**

**No One's POV**

Through these 2 weeks Chika and Riku tried their best to stay away from each other even though they sat in front/behind each other. When Riku wanted to talk to Chika she would high tail it out of the way, so they wouldn't cross paths. And when Chika had the courage to talk to Riku he would do the same to pay her back. And when they both wanted to talk to each other something or someone would get in the way and they wouldn't try to reach out for one any. The girls were the 1st to notice it after seeing how Chika hid from Riku whenever he would go by. Chika said there was nothing wrong, but the girls knew something was up but they didn't push it out of her. The boys noticed it later on how she was acting a bit depressed and barely talked about Riku and how to get the girls none stop. So, right now the Puffs and Ruffs were at the Professor's house eating or watching T.V. while Chika was at home working on her homework since she thought it was going to be really noisy there with all of them there. And she was right.

"Coming on, Kaoru give me remote!" shouted Momoko who was pulling on the remote with Kaoru pulling on the other end.

"No! The last time we watched a stupid fashion show, so it's my turn!"

"The fashion show wasn't stupid." pouted Miyako who was sharing some fries with Eiji on the other couch.

"Well, it was pretty boring." sighed Ikuto.

"See!"

"Boys never care for fashion, so give me the remote!"

"No!"

"This is getting no where." said Kukai who was sitting next to Ikuto eating some popcorn.

"But, we know someone is going to give soon." sighed the blues.

"Give it!" Momoko and Kaoru shouted while the remote went flying and fell somewhere. "Look what you did! Me? Yes, you!"

"You know you guys can just get up and change the channel." sweat dropped Miyako while changing the channel landing on a commercial.

"Hello…does your friend seem to be holding something in? It your brother or sister depressed about something? Can you not see the reasons they are, but you feel like you know?" said the lady in the T.V. and the group listened in on the commercial wanting to know more. "If you answered yes to any of these questions then you better sit down because they might have been sexual assault."

"What!" everyone freaked out while moving closer to the T.V.

"What do you mean sexual assault?" cried Eiji.

"Sexual assault as in depredation, despoilment, pillage, or most commonly know as rape. He or she could I been hiding this from you, so you wouldn't have to worry, but if they didn't talk about it its just going to get worst for them and the people around them. Here are some ways you can tell if someone you know has been sexual assault." The lady said while walking over to a screen that would show the list. "They don't talk to you about someone they like in awhile, they stay away from the person or people they cared or liked all the time, they are jumpy around people who look like that person/people, and a lot more. You must be gentle with them, but they might not be ready to tell you what happened, so please be careful. And if you might know the person or people who did this you might want to figure out 1st if they did it before you jump to conclusions. Thank you for watch and please be safe."

"This commercial was brought to you by the YWCA."

The room fell silence with only the next commercial about Coke Cola came on. _Could Riku_ _have really sexual assault Chika? No, he might be a pervert more or less like Ikuto, but no way he would do that. _the girls thought while turning away from the T.V. to check on the too quiet boys and they near flipped out. Each of the boys were on fire and they eyes saying they wanted to kill. "Um, boys…you ok?"

"…I'm going to kill that boy!" they hissed about to leave to find Riku.

"Whoa, whoa! You can't kill a 15 year old boy." said Kaoru while the girls got in front of them.

"Watch us." growled Kukai while they tried going around the girls, but they wouldn't have it.

"Didn't you hear the commercial! That show all the signs that Chika got raped by that little devil!" hissed Ikuto.

"Oh, I don't even want to think about what he did to my little sister." cried Eiji.

The girls were really surprise that the boys were getting so worked up about this. Yes, they were upset too, but they felt that Riku wouldn't even think of doing that to Chika. But, it was just so surprising that the boys would go out of their way to beat the life out of a kid just for Chika even though she wasn't their real sister. It really brought a new light to them that the girls never thought they had. Back to the matter at hand. "Didn't **you** not hear the commercial at the end it said 'if you might know the person or people who did this you might want to figure out 1st if they did it before you jump to conclusions.'" stared Momoko.

"Chika would be very upset if you killed her 1st true love." said Miyako while holding on to Eiji's arm.

"But, but, but-" they started while the girls placed a finger**(or in Kaoru case a hand) **on their mouths.

"Come on, boys you know he wouldn't do that. Promise us that you will not hurt Riku unless Chika says he did something really bad, ok?"

"…Ok." they sighed knowing all too well that they couldn't disagree with them.

"Good boys." the girls smiled while rubbing their hair like a dog.

"We are not dogs."

"Really? You guys act like ones."

"So, you think we are dogs, huh?" stared Ikuto while the boys looked into the girls' eyes making them stop messing with their hair.

"Then we'll show you what a dog can really do." smirked Eiji while the girls backed up a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get them, boys." grinned Kukai while they took off after the already running girls.

**Ikuto and Kaoru**

"Aah, Ikuto don't you deal!" she shouted while trying to stay balanced since she was wearing only socks and the floor was slippery. Ikuto was somehow able to stay on his feet without the floor bothering him, so he was catching up to her quickly. _How the hell is he not slipping when he is wearing socks just like me? _Kaoru jumped over couches, chairs, and anything else that was in her way, but every time Ikuto would do the same thing and get closer to her. _So, not right!_ Kaoru wasn't looking where she was going, so she ran into rug making her fly into the air. "Crap!"

"I gotcha, master." said Ikuto while jumping up to catch her and got her in bride style causing a blush to crawl along her cheeks.

"Put me down!" she blushed trying every look to make her seem angry. He did, but he wrapped her into a hug making her blush like tomato; lucky he was holding her with her back to his chest. "W-what are you doing, stupid dog! Let go of me!"

"But, I missed my master and I want to be close to her." he whispered while pulling her in closer into his bold chest which she can't help, but to like the felt of his chest. Ikuto nudged his nose into her hair smelling fresh grass and mint loving every bit of it. He went down to her neck and started nibbling it get a surprise gasp from her instead of a hit in the head like he was expecting.

"Don't do that."

"Why? Dogs bite people and sometimes their masters to teach them a lesson." he chuckled while returning to her neck and soon finding that he was squeezing her chest.

"You little pervert!" Kaoru shouted while thrown him causing him to get knocked out. "Stupid, pervertish dog and when you do something kind you turn back into this."

**Eiji and Miyako(Same Time)**

"Stop Eiji…bad, bad boy!" cried Miyako who was ran into the guest bedrooms only having Eiji just a few feet away from her. Miyako closed the door in front of her and hid under the guest bed hoping Eiji wouldn't look under the bed 1st.

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be?" asked Eiji while looking around the large room with plenty of places to hid. "I guess I'll check the bathroom." he shrugged while making his way to it.

_That was a close call. _sighed Miyako while about to get out of her hiding place when she felt herself be pulled out from underneath the bed and flipped over.

Eiji was now on top on her pressing his hands on to her while trapping her legs with his legs on each side of her. "Found you."

"How did..how did you find me?"

"I know your iris and blueberry scent anywhere."

"Really?" she blushed amazed that he could remember her scent. "You are like a dog."

"…Fine, if I'm a dog that I'm going to act like one." he pouted while licking her jaw line getting a little eeck from Miyako.

"What are you doing?" she blushed while he was making his way down to her neck.

"Be a dog." he mumbled while licking her in one spot causing it to become a little red. He dared himself to go low until he had reach close to her curve of her shirt.

"Eiji…don't you dare." she blushed while feeling his tongue getting closer to her breast line. "Eeck, no!" she squeaked while getting her hands free and kicking him like crazy until he was knocked out. "Eiji, you are such a pervert."

**Kukai and Momoko(Same Time)**

"Come on, Kukai! I was just kidding!" Momoko shouted back while trying to not run on the slippery floor.

"Lair, I'm totally going to get you." he smirked while catching up to her and jumped on her. She didn't see it coming, so down she went with Kukai right along with her. Lucky there was a couch to catch them.

"You idiot dog! You shouldn't jump on me like that."

"I jumped because I am a dog it seems." he grinned while plotting up on his elbow since Momoko was on top of him.

"Dumb mutt." she mumbled not knowing that Kukai did hear her.

"You are so mean, Momoko." He said while grabbing her waist and pulling her up, so he could reach her neck. "I should punish you." Kukai whispered while biting and sucking on her neck.

"K-Kukai! Don't do that!"

"I could hump your leg like a real dog." he whispered causing her to blush like crazy.

"You wouldn't dare." she blushed while trying to push off his chest, but he had her waist good.

"Are you sure you want to take that chance." He purred while pulling her closer.

"You little perv!" she cried while using all her force to get out of his grip and slapping him and knocking him out. She got off of him and said, "So un-cute."

**With Girls(Meeting up)**

The girls walked into the family room holding their necks covering their marks from the boys. They looked at each other and sighed at the same time. "Hickey from the boys?...Yup."

"I wished they would give up." said Kaoru while trying to rub the hickey off knowing it wouldn't come off for awhile now.

"I kind of like that they try." whispered Miyako while a little blush came along her cheeks.

"I think they are just perverts." sweat dropped Momoko.

"I think you like it Momoko." smirked Kaoru knowing that Sakamoto was the only boy who showed her affection, but not like this.

"I do not! And how about you, you are the one always blushing when Ikuto does something pervertish to you."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Umm, guys can we please go before they wake up. I kind of don't want a pervert attack from them."

"Yeah, let's go." Momoko and Kaoru said while the girls got their stuff before the boys woke up.

**With Boys(A Few Hrs Later)**

The boys wake up to find the girls had left them pasted out and made their escape before they could wake up which kind of upset them. They were now making their way home where they knew Chika would be waiting for them. "I still can't believe they knocked us out cold." sighed Eiji while putting his hands behind his head.

"That is just like Kaoru though."

"Yeah…hey, Kukai you having talked the whole way here, what's the matter?"

Kukai looked up at his brothers and sighed, "Just a little worried about Chika…I know the girls said not to worry, but they don't know how boys act."

"That is true…I'm still known as the pervert of the group even if I try to hold back."

"You hold back? What planet are we on again?" laughed Eiji while Kukai enjoyed him.

"Shut up! I'm also known as the strongest of the group, so don't make me punish your lights out."

"Ok, ok calm down, bro." grinned Kukai making such to get in the middle of his 2 little brothers. "I'm such I'm just think way into it. Chika is a tough girl, she can easily handle herself."

"You're right." they said as Kukai opened the front door expecting to see their little sis. waiting for them; but she wasn't.

"Hey, Chika you in here!" shouted Ikuto while they made their way into the house. They noticed they washing machine and dyer on and could smell yakitori all through the house. They went into the kitchen to find a hot plate full of them and a note from Chika.

_Have gone to the store to get some more soap for the bathrooms, the dishes, and clothes. Dinner on the table and be back soon. P.S. Could you take out my clothes in the dyer and washing machine, thanks. P.S.S. Why the hell didn't you guys buy more than one soap for everything! There are 4 people living here! Jesus!_

"I told you she would be mad if we didn't buy more than one thing." said Eiji in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut up." sweat dropped Kukai and Ikuto while stuffing their faces with yakitori.

"Beeepp!"

"That sounds like the dyer." stared Eiji while looking at his brothers. "Well, aren't you going to get it?"

"Why don't you do it?" asked Kukai.

"Because I don't want to touch her stuff."

"Well, I'm not doing it. Ikuto, get her clothes."

"Why me?"

"Because you like touching girls' underwear." smiled Kukai.

"Hey, I stopped that it middle school and no way I want to touch Chika's clothes; she like my sister."

"Well, we can't leave it in there. I don't want to get a beat down." shivered Eiji remember how they forgot to clean the kitchen and Chika kicked their asses and made them work on it all day without the helperbots.

"I guess we all have to do it." Kukai groaned while they got up to go to the laundry room. The stared at the machines with yellow clothes and a clothes bucket with sunflowers around it. They sighed and started emptying the machines with Eiji and Kukai putting the clothes in the dyer and Ikuto grabbing the dye clothes and put them in the bucket. They finished in no time and Kukai and Eiji were picking up the clothes Ikuto dropped while taking them to the living room. Eiji noticed that one of the shirt was dark than the color of yellow Chika usually wears and it seemed a bit big.

"Hey, guys do you think this shirt looks weird?"

"Looks like a yellow shirt to me." said Ikuto.

"No, I mean the shade of color and the size of it."

"Now, that you said it the shirt looks too dark," stared Kukai while taking the shirt and laying it on the couch.

"Maybe the washer or dyer made it like that." said Ikuto.

"And not the others," said Kukai while looking at the shirt's tag. "Hey, what sizes is Chika?"

"She's in S and sometimes M…why?" stared Eiji**(He know because he's mostly takes her shopping(along with Miyako))**.

"Cause this is a L in boys."

"…"

"Haha, you're kidding right?" chuckled Ikuto a bit nervous.

"Nope." he growled almost like he was trying to burn the shirt with his hands.

"Maybe, she just like wearing boys' sized shirt." Eiji smiled nervously.

"Think about it who the only one who wears this kind of dark yellow."

"…..I'm going to fucking killing him!" growled Ikuto.

"No, no, no, no! Poor Chika it can't be true." cried Eiji while freaking out.

"The evidence is right in front of us." said Kukai making Ikuto angrier and Eiji more upset.

"And he did it in the house too!" shouted Ikuto.

"What?" panicked Eiji while trying to imagine the scene.

**In Eiji's Mind**

"Riku, please stop…I'm n-not ready." cried Chika who was back up in a corner with only her bra and panties on and a shirtless Riku standing above her.

"Well, you better get ready cause I'm not waiting." he smirked while taking hold of her and pressing down on her.

"Riku, please stop! Aaah! No, not there! That hurts! Riku!"

**Outside**

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" cried Eiji while his soul flew out of his mouth and he hit the floor.

"When I find that bastard there will be nothing left of him." hissed Kukai while Ikuto and him started for the door.

"Wait we can't do that." said Eiji after recovering from his mind shook.

"And why not! Eiji, she just a little girl." stared Ikuto who was surprised to see him not trying to kill that bastard.

"I know that but," started Eiji. Since the girls were not here to hold them back Eiji had to be the clear headed one to stop his bloodthirsty older brothers from doing something they would all regret. "But, that not enough evidence. How do we know Chika could have had a fan girl moment and stole it. We need some more or Chika will tell us."

"Ugh! Fine!" Ikuto groaned while relaxing, just a bit. "If we need more let's find Chika's diary. She writes in that thing everyday."

"How do you know she has a diary?" asked Kukai.

"Well, when I was looking for my skateboard she borrowed I found it. Since she saw me holding it she thought I was reading it, so she kicked me out and re-hid it."

"Alright, they'll get it." said Kukai.

"We're going to read Chika's diary, are you crazy?" shouted Eiji.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted more evidence, so let's go." Kukai said as they started for the stairs.

_What did I just do? _sighed Eiji while the Chika and Riku moment popped in his head. _I didn't see it, I didn't see it._

**Kukai's POV**

We went up the stairs and went to Chika's door that was yellow and had pictures of angels and Jesus on it. I sighed, _What am I getting us into? No, this is for Chika, my little sister who shouldn't have to deal with that go around in her mind. _I was about to grabbed the handle when a computer eye snaked out of one of the angel picture.

"Password please." she said.

"What's the password, Ikuto?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I guess she just added this so we wouldn't get into her room."

"Maybe it's Riku." said Eiji.

"Alright…um, Riku?"

"Password incorrect." she said while a slide opened up and we each got a pie in the face. "Password please."

"That was not it." I sighed while wiping the crème off my face.

"I guess she knew we would try that 1st." said Eiji while eating the pie off his face.

"Alright, let's see…is the password Love." I said.

"Incorrect." it said while a different slide opened and we were hit with water balloons.

"My turn." said Eiji while getting in front of the computer eye. "It the password Angel."

"Incorrect." And here came the…honey?

"What the-!" started Ikuto before then feathers fly at us, an orange beak, and I heard a click.

"Nice picture," the computer said while a screen showed us looking a lot like chicken. "Please say the check password."

"Chika plays dirty." mumbled Eiji while pulling off the beak.

"You got that right." I said while trying to get the feathers off.

"Let me try." said Ikuto while pushing Eiji out of the way. Then he started to attack the computer eye.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" said Eiji.

"I'm going to get us in." he hissed while pulling on it.

"Defend, defend." she hissed then she started shocking Ikuto making him light up getting a few oohs and aahs from Eiji.

"Damn, if only we had marshmallows." I sweat dropped.

"Hey, house can you bring us some marshmallows and some sticks."

"Yes, master Eiji." the house said while in a few seconds one of the helperbots came and gave us the marshmallows.

"Thank you." we said while holding it up to the still shocking Ikuto for like 3 mins or so.

"I'm going to get that bitch later." coughed Ikuto with swirls in his eyes and he was pretty…baked.

"That what you get for trying to attack it." I sweat dropped.

"Defend down. Enter the correct password please."

We tried again and again and again and every time we would get pied, wet, or punish by a boxing gloves. _God, Chika watches too many cartoons. _

"Are you done trying?"

"That thing is mocking us." stared Eiji after we tried and got punished into the wall.

For the love of God! Why is this so hard!" yelled Ikuto.

"For the love of God. Correct password." she said while going back into the door and the door opened.

"That was it? That is like 5 words for a pass**word**!" he growled.

"Guess Chika knew we wouldn't use more than one word for her password." I said while going into the room. "Come on we have to look around her room without messing up her stuff."

"Well, that should be easy." groaned Ikuto while he saw that her room was well put together as to his room which was a pig sty which seemed to get dirty after 2 days of cleaning day.

"Alright, where would a girl hid her dairy if she didn't want anyone to find it?" I asked out loud to get my bros. thinking too.

"Well, I think she would hid it under her pillow, a box labeled 'Treasures', or in her underwear dresser."

"How the hell do you know that?" stared Ikuto.

"I talk to Miyako…Chika says it scores brownie points with her."

"My brownie points are beating Kaoru in sports."

"Mine are buying or baking her sweets. Anyways before we get into how we are getting the girls we should find that diary."

"Well, it's not under her pillow." said Eiji.

"And it's not in the boxes of crap, so the only place left is…" stared Ikuto while we looked at the dresser.

"Kukai turn!" they said while pushing me to it.

"W-what? Why me?" I asked tried to get Ikuto or Eiji to do it.

"Cause you're the big brother." smiled Eiji.

"So, dig through those underwear and get that dairy." grinned Ikuto while pushing me more into the dresser.

_God, if Chika finds out I'm going to be dead meat. For Chika, for Chika. _I sighed and opened it to come face-to-face with yellow, white, and cream underwear and…thongs! _Who the hell let her buy these! Reminder: make Chika get rid of these. _I take a deep breathe and looked through the undergarments to find a cream colored book with 'Chika's Dairy' on it.

"You got it!" grinned Ikuto while taking it from my hand.

"Let's find what we are looking for so I can wake my hand and we can get new clothes."

"Alright, alright," Ikuto sighed while flipping through the book trying to find a page with some good info. "Hey, I think I found it." he said while Eiji and me crowded around the book to read it.

_Dear Dairy,_

_It was sure a painful day…I feel like a dragger has rip through my chest and I want to stop the pain, but it can't be stopped. It had started out so badly with these stupid groupies attacking me, but I won't get into that…it's not what makes my heart hurt like this. I thought Riku might figure out it was me, that he needed me, he wanted me…not my body. I hate myself for it and I can't tell anyone because they wouldn't understand. I'm think I heard my brother coming, so I'll wipe me tears and go back to bed. Good night._

"Is that enough evidence for you, Eiji." I growled while looking at my youngest brother. I had to do a double take because Eiji looked deadly and ready to kill.

"I'm going to fucking kill that dirty ass bastard." he hissed even making Ikuto a bit scared.

"Glad to see you're finally on our side." smirked Ikuto while cracking his knuckles.

"Let's get him." I growled while we made our way downstairs right as Chika can in.

"Hi guys…What the- were you guys trying to get into my room!" yelled Chika in her usual tone of voice instead of that sad, quiet voice we been getting these weeks. "Answer me."

"We only did so we could kick that sorry Riku's ass." said Ikuto getting right to the point.

"What? Why? He has done nothing." she said in that quiet voice and looked away from us.

"Oh, yes he has and we going to killing him for it." growled Eiji.

"No he has not! Tell me what he had done to make you so mad?"

_Is she still trying to cover up for him? _"Look Chika you have been avoiding him all these 2 weeks and been acting depressed. So, we figured out from the evidences that dumbass has…despoilment you." I said still not about to say **that** word out loud. Chika stood dumbfounded. _Good she figured out that we know, now we can go on our way to kill Riku._

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Chika shouted surprising us a bit. "Riku might be at Ikuto's level of pervert, but he wouldn't never ever rape me! Why would you think that?"

"Just how you were acting and we saw this commercial that said that you might have been." said Ikuto not really hearing that crack on him having himself an own level of pervert-ness.

"Well, you were wrong! Riku is sweet, caring, very protective of me, and he can be a little rude a time, but even so it's the same Riku, I knew from the past. So, why would you think I couldn't handle myself?"

"We're sorry…we were just trying to protect you like big brothers should." I whispered.

"You were?" she stared while her voice became softer.

"Yeah, you are like are little sister and we would want anything to happen to you." said Eiji returning to his normal self.

"You guys…" smiled Chika while hugging us. "Thank you for worrying about me that lets me know that you really like me being your sister."

"So, Riku didn't…" I stared.

"No, Riku didn't rape." she said while we sighed with relief.

"So, what really happened with you and Riku?" asked Eiji.

"Oh, look I need to fold my clothes bye." she smiled nervously while trying to get away, but Ikuto grabbed her arm before she could make 3 steps.

"Chika." we said while she sighed knowing she couldn't get out of this one.

"Well…Riku gave me my 1st kiss."

"Really? That great! Why are you so depressed about that?" I asked seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"It would have been great if it didn't feel like he was kissing someone else."

"Kiss who?" stared Ikuto ready to punish the kid for hurting Chika's heart.

"Me."

"Huh?" we stared a bit confused.

"No, not me **me**, the other me." Chika said while we became even more confused. "I mean the angel me."

"Oooh, still not seeing the reason why the kiss was bad." said Ikuto while Eiji slapped him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

_Wait, Eiji slapped Ikuto in the back of the head, now I have seen everything._

"_You and me both, bro." _smiled Chika.

"You dumdass, don't you see that Chika wants Riku to love both of her sides the same way. Haven't you been listening at all when Chika tells us about her love life?"

"Not really." he mumbled while we all fell anime style at that comment.

"Anyways, I been avoiding him since I kind of ran away while we were kissing and I don't know how to face him."

_That sounds like how we felt when we kissed girls. I guess it's my turn to help her out. _"Alright, just start over with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't talk about that kiss with him and try to act like everything normal. You can easier build up from there."

"…That actually sound good, thanks big brother Kukai."

"Well, now that that is all worked out I'm going to take a shower." said Ikuto.

"Hey, what were you guys looking for in my room anyways?"

"Oh, just your dairy that was with your underwear and thongs." Eiji said getting a slapped in the head from Ikuto.

"Eiji!" Ikuto and I yelled.

"You guys got my dairy and touched my underwear!" hissed Chika.

"Kukai was the one who touched them." my bros. said trying to save themselves.

_Those bastards when I get them I'm going to-_

"You guys are going to get it!" she growled while going into angel-demon mode.

"Crap! Run Idiots!" I yelled while we took off.

"You are so dead." she hissed while running after us. And you know something I could have sworn I saw a smile play across Chika's…our sister's face.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Sorry, I was listening to Lady Gaga and Ke$ha songs while writing this! Don't flame me please DX!<strong>


	10. Her Humps

**Chapter X**

**Her Humps**

**Chika's POV**

_Just act like nothing happened…I hope I can do this._ I sighed while entering the classroom. I saw that Riku and just a few people were in the classroom and I take a deep breathe and walked over to him. "Hey, Riku..thanks for letting me borrow your shirt. It alright washed don't worry."

"Chika? Are you ok?" he stared while taking the shirt and looking me over like I was crazy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we did…we kind of…" _Man, how am I support to say this without making her feel weird._

_He so confused…I know how you feel. _"So, did you finish all your homework this time." I smiled while sitting in my chair.

_So, she doesn't want to change anything. I guess I can go with that. _"Yeah, I did knowing you; I bet you did it right way."

"You know I did!" _Don't worry Riku once you figure out who I am, things will change._

"So, you want you go to Sakurako's shop later and then the park."

"Sure, but we have to do our homework at her shop."

"Boring, but if it gets you to buy the food I'll do it." he grinned while I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, it a deal." I smiled while we shook on it just as the bell rung and everyone started pouring in with Ms. Keane not far behind.

"Good morning, students before we start today we have an exchange student from Osaka. Please be kind to her while she is here."

"Alright." we said while the new girl walked in.

"Hi, my name is Akuryoo Yokuboo, I from the deep south of Osaka, I'm 15 years old, love chocolates, and soft things." smiled Akuryoo in a Kansai-ben accent. She had red hair that went down to her hips, pink eyes, and since she looked like she had E-cup and a large butt the school outfit seem to hug her in all the right ways. I sighed because as soon as she finished talking the boys thoughts were echoing in my head and it was also happening outside my head.

_God, I can't stand it when boys' minds _go crazy _when a girl like that walks in the room. I mean I don't hate them it just all the boys "love" her makes my job hard when I was the Angel of Love. _

_Damn, that nice rack on that girl._

I flicked knowing whose voice that was and peeked at Riku to see him staring at Akuryoo who was smiling back at him. _Oh-no, no, no, please tell me you're not thinking about it Riku._

_I totally want_ _**that.**_

_No! Riku has a crush on Akuryoo! _

"Alright, boys enough with the questions. Ms. Yokuboo why don't you sit next to Riku by that window sit."

"Thank you Ms. Keane, I would love to sit there." she smiled while making her way to sit next to Riku, not before flashing him a wink and I could see a blush come on his cheeks.

"Hey, Riku what do you think of the new girl?" I whispered only for him to hear.

"I like her, I like her a lot." he grinned while mostly staring at her.

I felt the feeling that 2 of my targets would get when they 1st met…love. _No way! This can't be happening!_

**At P.E.**

"Come on ladies you are almost done!" the teacher shouted. We had to run 4 laps around the track after the boys ran their 6 laps and now they were watching us or should I say Akuryoo. Me and her were neck-in-neck on our last lap and I hated that I was standing next to her.

I looked down at her chest and saw how much more it moved than mine and I pouted a bit. _How the hell does she have E-cup in 8__th__ grade!_ Before she came along I had the biggest chest in the class,_(I don't count C-cup big, but everyone else had Bs and a few As here and there)_ I'm thankful that the guys aren't looking at my chest, but Riku is the mainly one staring! I took a deep breathe and sped up a bit finally pasting her and I was the 1st girl done.

"Nice going, Ms. Kagamine…you too Ms. Yokuboo."

"Thank you." we breathed.

"You're pretty fast Chika, I thought I wouldn't be able to keep up with you." she smiled while handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks, you were a good person to go against too." I said while taking the bottle. _I guess it isn't her fault for looking like a goddess…I should judge her. _I took a sip of my water and saw from the cover of my eye that Akuryoo was drinking her water until it fell on her shirt and wouldn't you guess it her shirt became see-through and the boys got a nice view of her red bra and chest.

"Oh dear! I'm so clumsy!" she said while squeezing herself making her chest look even bigger.

"Hot!" all the boys shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh my." She blushed while flashing them a blush and wink.

_Why the heck did she wink? If it was really an accident you would have when into the locker room or told the teacher straight away. Ok, ok, don't get angry maybe these is how she is. She not flirting with all the boys especially Riku who can't control his stupid drooling. _I sighed while trying not to squeeze the life out of the water bottle. "Hey, idiots! Stop being perverts before I knock you out!"

"Oh, come on Chika we are just looking now need to get jealous." smirked Akiyo.

"Why would I be jealous of you pervs. staring at my chest!"

"Well, you were the biggest and most of us liked looking at it." said Kioshi while most of the boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled with an angry symbol showed while I sent most of them flying. I looked at Riku to find him smirking at me. "And what are you looking at?"

"I'm surprise you didn't send me flying, I nodded with them."

"T-that because I know you are doing it to tease me while they are just looking with lust."

"How do you know I'm not doing it out of lust?" he smirked making me blush. "Just kidding."

"Grrr, stop that!" I yelled still felling my cheeks heat up. _Why do I keep felling for that?_

"Hehee, you guys are too cute." giggled Akuryoo who I forgot was there. "Are you guys a couple?"

"No way! Just friends." Riku said a little too fast for my liking.

"Really? You guys just looked like you were a couple. Who wouldn't want to date a hottie like you, Riku?" she smiled causing Riku to blush.

_Stay calm, stay calm._

"So, Riku you doing anything today?"

_Stay calm, stay calm!_

"Well, n-"

"Well, Riku and **me **are going to Kintoki Shop to do our homework and then we going to the park." I said a bit fast, but if I hadn't Riku would have said no.

"Oh, my bad."

"Why don't you come with us?" Riku asked making me wish I could slap the shit out of him, but that wouldn't look a little mean.

"Are you sure? I don't want to crash your friend get together."

"Yeah, you can come you are a friend, right Chika?"

"Um, yeah..you should come along." I smiled awkwardly. _How did she get to friend stage already with him?_

"Yay! I'm so happy! I'm super glad that P.E. is last today. Let's go, Riku!" she said while taking him by the arm and they went running to the P.E.'s door where the teacher was calling us in without me.

_She's new, so it's ok that she making friends. _I stared while walking to the door to go inside. I looked closer at them and feel the love shiny off of them. _She's just making friends…nothing more._

**At Kintoki Shop**

"Man, I hate math or anything to do with math." pouted Akuryoo while hitting her head on the math book for like the 6 times since we been here.

_Usually when me and Riku come here_ _we're done with all our homework in a hour or so since I help Riku on problems he doesn't get and then we sit and eat around until we want to go to the park; but with Miss Drama Queen here it going to take us 2 hours or more! _I sweat dropped while popping another yokan in my mouth. _It would be done faster if_ _she asked me instead of Riku. _Don't get me wrong Riku is very smart when he wants to be, but this is taking us forever!

"Could you explain this to me one more time, Riku?" she asked while bashing her eyes.

"Sure thing."

"If you explain it one more time she still won't get it through her head." I mumbled.

"What was that, Chika?" Akuryoo smiled.

"I said we'll never make it to the park before it gets dark at this speed."

"Wow, you are probably right Chika…I'm sorry." she pouted while trying not to tear up.

"It's ok…I'll just let you copy off of my paper."

"Really? Thanks, Riku!"

I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling at Riku. He knows that I don't like people copying off of our work, but I really wanted to go to the park; even if Akuryoo was there I just wanted Riku there with me.

"All done! Shall we go to the park?"

"Yes!" I nearly shouted and pulled them out of the shop and ran all the way to the park.

"Speed demon." breathed Riku.

"I would say quick cupid." I winked.

"So, what are we going to do at the park?"

_I'm not sure what __**we **__are going to do, usually me and Riku hang out at our 1__st__ spot…so what are we going to do now?_

"Why don't we get some ice cream?"

"We just ate some sweets, you are going to get fat."

"I am not! Beside I was helping Akuryoo, so we couldn't eat."

"Why didn't I go get it?"

"No, Akuryoo, Chika will get it since she ate at those sweets." he said while handing me the money.

"Are you calling me fat?" I growled.

"Not at all, Babe." he smiled while I hit him on his head.

"Stop calling me Babe. So, Akuryoo what care do you want?"

"I'll take Cherry."

"Alright." I said while walking away to find the ice cream cart.

"Hey, you didn't get mine!"

"Chocolate chip, I know what you like Riku." I smiled back at him.

**No One's POV**

"I hang out with her too much if she knows my favorite ice cream." he smiled while turning to face Akuryoo.

"I think its sweet…like a big brother and little sister."

_Like a brother and sister…she's probably right, Chika nearly freaked out when I accidentally kissed her. Man, why does she have to remind me of that angel? I wouldn't have kissed her if she hadn't…wouldn't I?_

"Hey, Riku…Riku…Are you in here?" asked Akuryoo while rubbing her chest against him, which did wake him up and caused him to blushed like crazy. "I'm glad you came back to earth."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's ok since I like you and all."

"You like me?"

"Oh, I said that out loud..I'm so embarrassed." she blushed while facing away from him. "Y-yeah, I like you…a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

"Really?" she smiled with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, I really do."

"I'm so happy! Even though we just met we really like each other!" Akuryoo smiled while jumping up and down letting Riku stare at her chest. After her last jump she tripped, but Riku got her having her chest squeeze up against his chest. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy."

"It's all good." he said while they noticed how close they were and a blush played against their face.

"Man, I hope the ice cream won't melt anymore." Chika sighed while the ice cream started falling on her hands. When she looked ahead she stop dead in her tracks and hid behind a tree when she saw Riku and Akuryoo so close to each other. _Why are they so close? What happened while I was gone? _Soon Akuryoo closed her eyes and standing on her toes. _No way! How could she want a kiss from him now when they just met?…True I loved Riku at 1__st__ sight, but he really didn't kiss until now. He wouldn't kiss her now. _She then saw Riku going in to kiss Akuryoo and she panicked. "Hey, guys get you ice cream before it melts!" she shouted while running at them making them separate. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, no, no! Nothing." Riku laughed nervously.

"Yup, nothing at all." smiled Akuryoo sheepishly.

"Ok, here's your ice cream you two." Chika said while handing them their ice cream. "I thought I was going to hand you guys melted ice cream when it started melting on my hands…lucky I got napkins."

"Yeah, that good." said Akuryoo while sneaking a look at Riku which didn't go unnoticed from Chika making her blood boil at bit, but she didn't show it.

"Well, let's do something guys!" grinned Chika while getting in between them and hooking arms with them.

"Alright, let's do something." said Riku while they started walking.

_What are you thinking, Riku? _stared Chika while looking at his face to see a bright blush on it.

"_Damn, Chika nearly saw me kiss Akuryoo…but I doubt she would really care."_

_That is not true, Riku…I would care. _she stared while feeling the love the 2 beside her grow. _Riku…please don't fall for her._

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Oh my, Chika has a rival for Riku…now I wonder how this is going to go? Please review and…wait and see ;P. <strong>


	11. You're Jealous, Chika

**Chapter XI**

**You're Jealous, Chika**

**No One's POV**

"I told you that shirt looked cute on you, Miyako." smiled Chika proud that the girls took her shopping with them yesterday on Sunday.

"I know! To bad the middle school has to have uniforms or you could have worn that sunflower shirt."

"It's all good…I don't might." It has been 2 weeks since we saw are heroes and heroines and everything seems to be going ok. Miyako and Eiji have been hanging around the art room a lot more together drawing pictures after pictures. Kukai and Momoko have been working on sweets together mainly eating them by themselves. Kaoru and Ikuto have been playing every sport from soccer to football with each other anytime the field at school or the park wasn't been used. And who had forces the teens to do it…that right Chika, Angel of Love. She was pretty surprise how she did better as a human than her Angel of Love with them. _I guess it takes a __**real**_ _gentle hand to get them together, hmm…interesting couples indeed._

"So, you boys watch to go to the movies this Saturday with us?" asked Momoko and the boys turned to Chika.

"_What?"_

"_They asked us to the movies?" _the boys stared.

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do we do?"_

"_What do you mean 'what do you do?' You go you guys don't need me for everything. You are winning the girls by your charm; I'm just pushing you to do things."_

"Umm, boys?" the girls stared while the boys looked at them.

"We would love to go with you."

"That good." the girls sighed thankful that they said yes.

"So, is this a date?" asked Eiji.

"W-what no way!" they blushed while looking away from them.

"You sure?" the boys whispered while hugging them and the blush got bright on the girls' face.

"You want us to change our minds." hissed Kaoru.

"No, no we'll be good." they purred while hugging the girls tighten, but they didn't say a thing while they continued walking to school.

"Yo, Chika!"

_Oh-no. _frowned Chika wishing she was invisible right now. She walked a little fast which didn't get unnoticed by the teens.

"Chika! Chika!"

_Just ignore him._

"Chika!" Riku said while skating in front of her making her trip from the sudden appearing; lucky Riku caught her before she fell. "You ok?"

"Yup, just fine." she said while moving out of his warm embrace. "What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something from you?" he asked while she just stared at him. "I just wanted to see you…it seems like we haven't see each other in forever."

"That might because you are always hanging out with Akuryoo." Chika said out loud.

"Are you jealous that I'm hanging out with Akuryoo?" smirked Riku.

"Why would I be jealous of a friend of mine? You can spend your time with anyone you want."

"Don't worry Chika, I'm just making sure she get comfortable here."

_It's has been 2 weeks and she has everyone under her breasts and ass. Wait, what am I saying? I don't hate Akuryoo…she's just still new and doesn't understand a lot of things yet. But, why does my heart still hurt. _"I know that, you been so busy with her, I didn't want to get in the way."

"Hey, why don't we walk together?"

"No thank you, I'll walk with my brothers and their friends, besides didn't you say you were going to show Akuryoo where to get the cleaning supplies and sports equipments since she didn't know where they are?" Chika stared and Riku couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot thanks Chika." he waved while skateboarding away.

"…Idiot…" sighed Chika while turning around to come face-to-face with her brothers and friends.

"So, what was that about?" the girls asked 1st.

"N-nothing." she said while looking away to be stopped by the boys.

"That didn't look like nothing."

"Umm, well…"

"Talk." the teens stared while Chika sighed defeatly.

"Ok, ok…there's this exchange student her name is Akuryoo Yokuboo and every boy is in love with her…including Riku."

"How can you tell?" asked Eiji.

"Idiot, I'm the Angel of Love! Everyone thoughts of love goes to me and I learned how to rule out the ones that are really in love and just crushes."

"Riku has a crush on her?" asked Momoko.

"At 1st, but now they've been showing off love, real love and it driving me crazy. How can Riku love someone that fast?"

"It's that how you 2 fell in love?" asked Kukai while Chika sweat dropped.

"Y-yes, but this is different he loves someone who has E-cups and a big ass!"

"I think you're just a little jealous Chika." smiled Ikuto.

"I'm not jealous I just don't trust her that much."

"…You are jealous." The teens sang.

"No, I am not! You guys don't count since you got D-cups." she cried while shaking the girls making their chest jiggle for the boys to get a nose bleed.

"C-Chika!" they blushed while holding their chests.

"Oh, look at the time I got to go bye!" she waved while taking off.

"So, you girls are Ds?" asked the boys.

"Well, Momoko and me are still C a bit, but Kaoru is."

"Miyako!" the girls blushed while shaking her silly.

"It's funny that they can almost fit in my hands." the boys said while taking hold of their girls' chest.

"Eh..eh, eh! Aah! You pervert!" they blushed while slapping them and running away from them.

"They seem to wait a little to slap us." said Kukai while rubbing his not so sore cheek.

"Do you think they like it?" asked Eiji.

"…Nah!" they laughed while making their way to school.

**With Girls**

"They're such perverts." blushed Momoko while they nodded with agreement.

"But, still why does it felt good when they did that to us?" asked Miyako while they noticed that they were still holding their chest.

"Did we like it?" asked Kaoru.

"…Of course no!" they blushed.

"Let's get into the school." said Momoko while they went into the school.

**With Chika(Her POV)**

_Man, those girls are so unaware of what they do to my brothers. _I giggled remembering their nose bleed attack. _Too bad Riku wouldn't do that with me._

"Chika!" smiled Akuryoo while she hugged me nearly killing me with those breasts of hers.

"Good morning, Akuryoo…how was your weekend?"

"It was wonderful! Riku and me saw that movie about the games were coming to life I think."

"You mean 'Wreck-It-Ralph'?"

"That the one! He was so excited to see it, but I thought it wasn't that good, but I'm glad he was happy."

_He went to the movies to see the movie I told him, I wanted to see and he didn't ask me to come. Don't think about it, they probably just met up and happened to be by the movie theater._ "That's cool…I just went shopping with my brothers' soon to be girlfriends."

"That sounds better than my time at the movies maybe we can go shopping together with them?"

_Their mine friends and not yours! What am I saying? _"Yeah, maybe next time."

"So, how are my 2 favorite girls?" asked Riku while wrapping his arms around us. It felt so nice to be in his arms, but it didn't last long since Akuryoo pulled him away.

"We are great! We were just talking about clothes and shopping."

"That new for Chika?"

"Why do you say that?" I stared.

"Well, we usually talk about latest books and movies, love of your bros. and your friends, and that other important thing." blushed Riku.

"Other important thing?"

"You know," he said while he got close to my ear. "My pink winged angel."

"Oh." I blushed happy that he only told me about the angel; true it's me, but it nice that he trust me with this info.

"What so important?" asked Akuryoo while pulling on his sleeve and batting her eyes.

"Oh, this is just between me and Chika."

_That's right! Point for me!_

"Ok."

"Ok, class please be seated and let's begin." smiled Ms. Keane while everyone started working on their decks. Then I heard a ComNote be passed. I looked up and saw Riku and Akuryoo passing notes back and forward getting laughs and blushes from each of them.

_Just don't pay attention to them and it wouldn't bother you. _I said forcing on my work.

"Oh, Riku." giggled Akuryoo everyone heard even the teacher.

"Ms. Yokuboo, Mr. Tsukiji! It might be ok to pass note at some point, but not well you have work to do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." they sweat dropped while everyone tried not to laugh at them.

_That never happens when we're passing notes…not jealous, just worried about him._

**After P. E.**

"Alright…Mrs. Kagamine, Mr. Tsukiji you guys are to put up the sport equipments in the closet."

"Ok." we said while getting the balls and jump ropes.

"Good thing, this is our last class or we might be late." I said while we went into the closet.

"Oh, stop acting like you never been late."

"But, I haven't."

"Nerd." he laughed.

"Shut up! I just don't like the teachers yelling at me unlike you." I pouted.

"Oh, low blow."

"Tough nuggets." I said while stick out my tongue making him laugh again. _I miss these little fights that are really pointless…it makes be happy to make him laugh. _"Come on, we got to put up the stuff."

"Yes, ma'am." Riku said while I rolled my eyes and put up the jump ropes, but I could reach the top to put the balls away.

_If I had my wings I could just float up there._

"Here let me do it." he said while stand next to me putting the balls up.

I blushed feeling his muscles through his shirt and I could hear his heartbeat that I always seem to get lost in. _Don't fall for it, you don't want another embarrassing heart moment. _I looked up at him and I couldn't help but to stared again.

"What?" he said while looking down at me.

"Nothing I was just making sure you put the balls in the right place."

"Who's the one who can reach the shelf?"

"Shut up."

"Let's go, Babe."

"Don't call me Babe." I growled while hitting him on the head. He reached for the door and I can see he was struggling with it. "Don't tell me…we're locked it."

"I guess we should have put the door stopper in the door." sweat dropped Riku holding up the stopper and I sighed.

"Hello! Is Anyone Out There! Hello! We're Stuck In The Closet!"

"I bet no one can hear us."

"Oh-no, really, do you think." I sighed while sitting down on the mat that was under us and Riku sat down next to me.

"We're trapped in a closet until someone find us what do we do?"

"How should I know?" I sighed and all of sudden a blush flew on to my face. _We're trapped in a closet! Doesn't something always happen when 2 people get stuck in these closets? _I blushed remembering all those animes I usually watch. _Riku, wouldn't make a move on me, would he?_ I turned to look at Riku and saw him move. "Eeck!"

"What?" he asked after finishing scratching his head.

"I thought I saw a spider." I laughed nervously. I saw him move again and I freaked out again, but he was just reaching for his cell phone, but it didn't have a connecting in here. _Get a grip Chika, Riku wouldn't try anything…even if you kind of wish he could…Did I just say that! I'm going out of my mind. _Then I felt something on my arm and I thought it was a spider. "Eeck! Spider!" I cried while nearly jumping into his chest.

"I don't see a spider!"

"I felt something on my arm!"

"…It just lint."

"Really?"

"Oh wait, it's a spider."

"Aaah! Kill it!" I cried while hiding in his chest more.

"I'm just kidding it was lint." he laughed showing me the fuzzball. "You should have seen your face."

"I hate you." I pouted while shoving him away from me.

"I was just joking."

"I was really scared."

"I'm sorry." he smiled that smile that melted my insides.

"I forget you, now let's see if there is an open window." I said while standing up to look around and sure enough we found one; but it was up high. _Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?_

"Ok, climb on my shoulders." he said while bending down.

"No way!"

"Look you can't pick me up_**(Well, she can when she's super mad)**_, so you are just going to have to."

I bite my lip and looked down seeing that we were still in our P. E. uniforms and I hate mine right now. The shorts always made me felt like we were wearing panties and I don't want to feel weird down there, but in a second Riku already placed me on his shoulders and I was in the air. "R-Riku!"

"Enjoying the view?" he asked while I tried to sit away from his neck without falling off.

"It's ok."

"Well, I'm loving my view." he smirked while looking up my shirt. "Black bra today?"

"S-shut up and move me to the window." I blushed while he moved us to the window. _Now, I really feel like something bad is going to happen._ "I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can just reach up and pull yourself through if your butt get stuck I will be happy to push it through."

"Perv." I mumbled while trying to do that, but Riku or I did something and we went falling lucky a mat was under us. "I told you…" I started while opening my eyes to see that Riku had falling on top of me and we land in an embarrassing position and one false move could send someone over the edge. "Riku…"

"Sorry!"

"No!" But, I was too late his knee was hitting my shorts area and he slipped making his hand fall right on my breast. "I…Idiot…you mo…moved." I breathed out wishing he would removed his hand and his knee, but he didn't…he just stared at me. "Could…you…move, p-p-please!" I gasped felt him squeeze my chest.

"Chika…"

"Riku…" I blushed, but-

"Riku! Chika! Are you in here?" shouted Akuryoo while we quickly split apart.

I didn't know weather to be grateful or extremely pissed at Akuryoo. _If we had went on we…_I blushed trying to get the image out of my head. "Thanks for saving us, Akuryoo…we thought we might be stuck in here forever."

"No problem, come one Riku let's go so you can show me that thing you were talking about." she said while grabbing his arm and pulling him along. I stared at them and I saw Riku look back at me…more so at my shorts.

I blushed and covered them. "I hate these shorts."

**No One's POV(With Riku and Akuryoo)**

"So, Riku what was it you wanted to show me?" Akuryoo asked, but Riku wasn't paying attention. "Riku?...Riku?...Riku!"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry Akuryoo what were you saying?"

"Man, what happened to you and Chika in that closet?"

Riku blushed remembering having a blushing Chika under him and how well her breast felt in his hand and how his knee hit her-_ Aaahh! I got to keep it together! We are just friends! Nothing more! _"Nothing really."

"Alright, then show me what you were planning to show me." she smiled while brushing her chest against him causing him to blush.

"Ok, here we are." he said while standing in front of it.

"A tree? What so important about a little tree?"

"Well, it a special place where I do on my thinking, climbing, and it has a great view. Come on, I'll show you." Riku said while helping her up to see the view.

"Wow, you are right about that." smiled Akuryoo while leaning on to Riku. "This place is some big we could shared it together! It could be our special place."

"I guess it could." _Why do I feel like I made this promise to someone else. _Then all of sudden Riku was hit with something. "Ow." He turned around to see a pissed off Chika and he knew now.

"You are such an idiot, Riku!" she shouted while running away with Riku not far behind.

"Chika! Chika, wait!"

"Why? So, you can show me how much a dumbass you are!" she cried while angry tears started to pour down her face stopping Riku cold. "How many girls do you tell that that is you guys special place or how many girls do you rescue for some gang in an ally or take them back to a shack and make out with them! Huh?"

"Chika it not-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You told me that was our place and then you turn around and say it to Akuryoo…how do you think that makes me felt?" she cried while wiping her eyes, but the tears just keep coming.

"Chika…" stared Riku while taking her into a tight hug that she tried to get out of, but was failing miserably. "Chika…I'm sorry." She stopped moving and stared with half running tears. This sorry wasn't his joking ones or the ones that were half full; it was compassion and almost…love maybe? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Chika. I didn't mean to hurt you like that…you are the one real person I can be myself with and I don't want to lose that; you. Please forgive me?" he said while his grip on her tighten.

Her heart ached with hurt and love for this boy and she could mumbled out, "I…I forgive you…" She let a long cry out and Riku just held her petting her hair and whispering to her. _You, Idiot! Don't you understand I don't want anyone to touch you or_ _love you like me. I want you all to myself and you can see why I care about you. I love you, Riku…I love with all my heart with or without my wings!_ Chika wished with all her might to be able to say that to him, but the words never came out…just cries that were getting lower by the min. _At least I have this moment with you._

"Hey, guys I was wonder if we were walking home…oopsie, did I come in at a bad time?"

_Yes!_ hissed Chika but she stopped her tears not wanting to show Akuryoo them and looked happy as can be as though she wasn't crying at all.

"Sorry, Akuryoo…I should I said that, that was Chika and mine spot."

"That cool, we can find another one."

"Thanks, Akuryoo."

"Hey, Riku could you wait by the gate me and Chika are going to have a women talk."

"Alright." he said not wanting to even think about what though 2 were going to talk us.

"Thank you for understand Akuryoo it really means-"

"Can it, bitch." said Akuryoo surprising Chika a bit. "Listen good Riku is going to be mine and I'm not going to let a crybaby like you win."

"You aren't going to get close to Riku."

"Please, with these breasts, butt, and curves he will be might in a week or 2 and I won't let you get in my way, got it?"

"Please faker you're charms and threats don't work on me and they we soon stop working on Riku."

"We will see." Akuryoo smirked and flipped her long hair. "Riku! Can you take me home 1st! It's get dark and scary!" she pouted while running over to him and pressing her chest to his making a little blush show on his face.

_I am not jealous…I am absolutely pissed out! _"Wait for me you guys!" Chika said while handle close to Riku's side and staring coldly at Akuryoo.

* * *

><p><strong>M. B.: Oh-no, she didn't! That girl doesn't know who she is messing with. Hope Chika wouldn't kick her ass to hard ;P. Anyways, please review and…wait and see.<strong>


	12. She-Demon

**Chapter XII**

**She-Demon**

**Chika's POV**

"Why won't you guys believe me?" I asked while we were walking to school the next day. I told them what happened yesterday with Akuryoo and they didn't believe me.

"Well, she seems nice to me when her and Riku walked you home." said Eiji.

"That's because she was putting on her faker's mask."

"I just think you're jealous." said Kaoru.

"I'm not jealous! So, you are telling me, you can believe an angel can come out of no where and know everything about you, but you can't believe a E-cup she devil is trying to steal Riku away from me?" I asked while they looked away awkwardly.

"A lot of strange happen in Tokyo." Momoko smiled while they nodded at me.

"I know, but still she's trying to steal Riku. I always feel uneasy about her." I sighed while remembering I would wipe the nagging feelings in my head and sometimes in my heart.

"Well, why are you telling us this?" asked Ikuto.

"Well, I thought I could get some points from the girls and my big brothers. Since you guys been had boyfriends or girlfriends in the boys' case so I was just wonder what should I do? I mean you must have felt a rival for someone you like, right?"

"Yeah, we know what you mean." the boys said while looking at the girls, but they weren't paying attention.

_That right! When the girls were dating Sakamoto, Takaaki, and Naruo, the boys were jealous they nearly broke them up. Personal I would have mind that. _I sighed remembering that the girls only went out with them because they kept pulling away from me to get with the boys. _To say these guys were complete frienemies. _"So, anything?"

"Just be yourself." said Miyako.

"I am myself just without the wings." I said while looking behind me to see no wings.

"How about body language?" Kukai said.

"I don't think he would notices with Miss-Faker-Big-Boobs-and-Ass around him." I sweat dropped.

"You could always take her out." grinned Kaoru and Ikuto.

"I want to do this fair and square." _But, I will keep that in mind._

"Riku, slow down!"

"You got to speed up, Akuryoo."

I turned around to see Riku on his skateboard being chased by Akuryoo and I rolling my eyes at it. _Really, she chasing after him._

"Yo, Chika and love birds," grinned Riku while stopping his board and standing right in front of me.

"We're not love birds." the girls blushed.

"Whatever you say. So, Chika what have you been doing?"

"Riku, you were with me most of the day yesterday you know how I'm doing?"

He then pulled me in closer, so he could whisper in my ear. "I was just making sure you were feeling better…I hate seeing you cry like that."

"I'm ok really." I blushed while Akuryoo appeared out of no where. _Oh, wait she was chasing Riku…that right I forgot about her._

"Good morning, Akuryoo." I smiled trying so hard not to curse her out right there.

"Morning, Chika." she smiled back. Everyone stood silently while me and Akuryoo were staring at each other with dislike in our eyes and I could see the sparks flying.

"Well, I got to go girls, me and Kioshi have a new prank plan for one of the teacher…Bye!" he waved while skating away.

Akuryoo looked back at me and said still in her sweet voice, "You should give up because I'm going to get Riku today."

"Please, he is not going to fall for a slut like you."

"I will have him." she growled braking her sweet voice, but still holding her sweet present.

"I'll make sure you won't."

"Please I got this in the bag." she smiled then walked away like nothing happened.

"Now, do you believe me?" I asked while I know they saw that dark beast.

"And I say again kick her ass." said Kaoru.

"I will try not to do that, but it might get there."

"Alright, sis., we will see you after school by the gate, ok?" said Kukai.

"Got it!" I waved while making my way into my school.

**In Classroom(Class Starts)**

"So, how did your little prank go?" I whispered while Ms. Keane was writing on the board.

"It was awesome! Did know feathers and water balloons mixer so well."

"You better hope you don't get caught."

"Aaw, you worried about me." he smirked while I looked away.

"Not really."

"Oh, how cold." he said while returning to the board and then held up his right hand with a blush.

_Weird…what are you think about Riku?_

"_Who knew Chika's breast would fit in my hand?"_

I blushed and had to hold myself from slapping Riku upside the head from think such a pervertish thought. _Pervert Riku. _I blushed while hugging myself out of embarrassment. I saw at the corner of my eye Akuryoo was sneaking peaks at me and Riku, but I pretended to not to noticed to see what she was going to do.

"Riku, could I borrow a pencil?" she smiled.

"Sure." he said while giving her one and she started working again.

_Now, that was weird…I thought she would surely do something. I guess she figured it out that Riku wouldn't fall for her._

**End of Class**

"Alright, students make sure you do your homework, it's worth a quiz grade."

"Yes, ma'am." we all said while the bell rung and everyone started for the door.

"Oh Riku, I forgot to give you your pen-!" she started then she "tripped" and where did she land right on Riku with her chest right in his face.

_What the fuck!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Riku. I didn't mean to fall on you like that." she giggled while she was looking down at him.

"That ok, Akuryoo." he blushed.

"You 2 want to get up anytime soon you're blocking the doorway." I hissed and I could tell Riku could see my dark atmosphere around me while he got up with her.

"Sorry, Chika…I'll try to be more care." smiled Akuryoo.

_Lying she devil. _"Should it wouldn't."

"Umm…"

"Come on Riku, we don't want to be late for are next class." she smiled while squeezing his arm to her chest and they walked out of the room. Not before Akuryoo smirked and it looked liked her pink eyes flashed.

"I'm not letting you win." I mumbled to myself while making my way to the next class that was with Riku and Akuryoo.

**P. E.**

"So, Riku do you want to do something after school?" asked Akuryoo while they were walking around the track and I was right behind them.

"Nothing big."

"Good, then we could have some fun after school." smiled Akuryoo while pressing against him.

"Can I come too?" I asked knowing Riku wouldn't say no and Akuryoo might not say no.

"Su-!" started Riku, but Akuryoo pushing in.

"Sorry, but Riku is mine today." she smirked in my face and her eyes seem to flash again.

"What are we doing anyways?" Riku said while Akuryoo pulled him away.

"You will find out, my slave." She whispered which I think Riku couldn't hear, but I heard.

_Slave? Why would you say that?_ I stared while I heard the teacher call us in.

**After School**

_Where did those 2 go?_ I walked around feeling like something bad was about to happen. _I can't shake the feeling that Akuryoo is up to something. _I heard giggling around the school corner and I hid to see Akuryoo and Riku.

"So, Riku you ready to leave Chika and become my pet?" she smirked while she was touched his face and her pink eyes were glowing.

"Yes, Akuryoo." he whispered while I could see that his eyes were darken and ghost-like.

"Good boy…let's go to that cave now." she said while a pink smoke wrapped around them and they were gone.

_It couldn't be! _I panicked while running to the gate.

"Where's the fire, Chika?" asked Kukai while they ran after me.

"No real time to explain, I just know Riku is in trouble…supernatural trouble!" I said while looking back to see if they got the message.

"Alright, Chika…where are we going?" asked Momoko while she caught up to me.

"Nippara Limestone Cave."

"That is in Okutama!" shouted Eiji while the others started to caught up.

"That will take us 13 hrs to get there by running." said Miyako.

"Then we better get moving." I said.

"No way!" they said while pulling me into an ally.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Oh yeah, I forget you guys could do that." I laughed while they fell to the floor.

"Let's just go." sweat dropped Butch while putting me on his back and we took off for the cave.

"Sorry guys, I just was thinking about saving Riku before anything happened to him that I forgot we could fly there."

"No problem, we know how important this boy is to you." giggled Blossom.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled, but it disappearing thinking about Riku. _I hope we aren't too late._

**Nippara Limestone Cave(Inside)**

"I'm glad there are lights down here." sighed Bubbles while we walked along the rocky floor.

"You scared Bubbles?" asked Boomer while she nodded. "Don't worry I'm here." he smiled while taking her hand and she smiled back.

"Love sick puppies." sighed Buttercup and Blossom.

"Oh, tell me you aren't scared Blossom." smirked Brick known she was just as scared as Bubbles.

"I'm not scared." she pouted.

"Really? So, that bat that is on you don't scary you?"

"Huh?" she stared while looking up to see a bat on her bow. "AAAHHH!" she screamed while getting it of her head and the greens stared to laugh.

"Shhh! I can't force if you guys are loud and she might hear us!" I whispered while looking at the seriously and they buttoned their lips.

I closed my eyes and touched the walls hoping to feel **that **energy and in a huge wave it came at me and my eyes shot opened. "Follow me." I said while running through the layers of limestone walls with them not far behind. I stopped at the corner and I saw Akuryoo who had Riku nailed to the wall by his uniform and was unconscious.

"Isn't that Akuryoo from your school?" whispered Buttercup while I nodded my head for yes.

"How could you still be think about that stupid little Blazze! I'm the only one you need Riku." she smiled while trying to touch his chin, but a yellow light stopped her. "Damn that angel's love still has you…no matter I'm only support to take you back to Hell with me." she smirked while she waved her hand and a red portal came on the side.

"You are not taking him!" I shouted while running out of the corner.

"Chika, what a surprise little angel." she smirked while throwing a pink blast at me, but Boomer picked me up before I got hit. "Who are all of you?"

_Fighting love science legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_We're science boys that love being rough and cool…Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Oh, Chika you use bodyguards to protect you."

"No, they are here to help if I need it and I can't defeat you." I stared while getting in front of them.

"Yes, I would expect better from my rival." she smiled while the pink smoke came over her and when it clear she was dress in nothing but a pinkish corset with a matching black and pinkish skirt and black Stiletto. Her red hair was curled at the bottom, her pink eyes were glowing like before, and now her skin was scaly and probably cold, snake's tongue was showing, and her nails sharpen like falcon claws.

"What is going on, Chika?" asked Brick.

"Akuryoo Yokuboo is not who she appears to be…she is really the Demon of Lust, She-Demon!" I shouted.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out…it is in my name."

"Huh?" I stared while going over her name. _Akuryoo means demon and Yokuboo means lust…damn it!_ "Why the fuck would I pay attention to that?"

"You usually do, Chika…is it because of him?" asked She-Demon while patting his head.

"Don't you** dare** touch him." I hissed.

"I think she couldn't touch him?" asked Bubbles.

"It because I'm not after his love if I was he would push me away again cause of Chika's love light." she smiled. "Such a shame…Love and Lust goes well together, right Chika?"

"Don't you **dare** compare me to you! I am not like you!" I growled. _You know how I said I love everyone…well I changed my mind I hate demons especially She-Demon. _See there is an opposite to everything and that was keeps the world in balance; and yes my opposite is hate**(lucky you won't meet him)**, but since I am one of those important opposites Lust falls right in between us. Lust is one of the 7 deadly sins and She-Demon is that emotion. She is uses her powers for herself and using on man and boys who will pleases her the most. _It sicken me._

"You usually can scent me too…was wrong Chika losing your touch?" she winked and I looked back at the boys to see them sweating really hard.

"Girls! Get the boys out of the cave!"

"What? Why?" they asked while looking at the boys who were now kneeing on the floor.

"She-Demon is trying to control them get them out now!"

"What about you?" asked Blossom after they got the boys on their back.

"I will be fine; Go!"

"So, it's just you and me, little angel."

"Don't get cocky demon, I'm stronger than when we 1st met." I smirked while readying my bracelet. "_I call along the power of winged angel and the mighty Creator…Spiritual Blazze!_"

"Nice…shall we begin?"

"Yes!..._Heavenly Angel Strike!_"

"You are fast when you are swinging your staff." she hissed while holding the part of skin I hit.

"If you return Riku to me I won't have to hurt you too much." I stared while holding my staff in front of me.

"Sorry, but I must please my Devil master."

"Lucifer."

"Don't say his name he's mine." she growled while hitting me a lot sending me into the limestone wall.

"Last time I checked he only uses you when he runs out of angels to hurt." I said while trying to move off the wall, but a pink blast hit me. "Aah!"

"What do you know, little bitch." She growled while slamming me more into wall more.

"I know a great deal, She-Demon." I said while kicking her off of me and throwing sutra scrolls that said fire in kanji.

"My clothes!" she cried not really caring that she got burnt herself. "You will pay!" she hissed while shooting pink eye beams at me and surprised me by throwing kicks and punishes every way. Some of them I dodged with my staff, but when she kicked it right out of my hands, I told all of the hits.

"Damn it." I breathed while trying to keep balance on my feet since I seriously hurt badly with burns from the blasts, bruises from her kicks and punishes, and a cut around running down my left arm.

"So, you give up…I could easily give you to the Devil since you are like this."

"Then you will definitely not get anything from him."

"Shut up!" she growled while kicking me into the wall again. "I should just get rid of you now…he would be pleased with me." She grinned while holding me down with one of her hands and raising the other in the air. "Die!" she said about to strike me, but that dark yellow light that always come to my rescue stopped her and shot her off. "What the hell was that!"

"A little friend of mine." I said while grabbing my holy staff and came back at her with full force that she didn't even see coming. "So, do you want to leave the easy way or the hard way?"

"Don't make me laugh, I can still take you!" she yelled trying to claw me, but I moved out of the way.

"I guess the hard way." I sighed while readying my staff. "You have bought this on yourself demon and I won't forgive you! With all of my powers I send you back to Hell where you belong!…_Holy Healer of God!_"

"Noooo!" she screamed while disappearing into flames and the portal disappeared with her.

"Thank the Heavens." I sighed while untransforming and walking to Riku. "You are causing me some much trouble, idiot." I smiled while helping him down, but I was expecting him to be so much dead weight, so he fell right on me. _Just great…at least nobody is here to see this._

"Mmm, man that was a nice nap…what the-Chika what are you doing here? Wasn't I with Akuryoo?" Riku asked while getting up on his hands and knees, but he didn't moving off of me.

_Pay attention, idiot and get off of me! _"Well, Akuryoo was going to tell you, she had to go back to Osaka, but she was too scared to tell you, so she left you in the cave and when to get me to tell you while she packed more of her stuff."

"Makes sense." he said while I sighed with relief. "So, Chika do you like being underneath me a lot?" he smirked while looking down at me.

"N-no! You fell on me when I was trying to wake you up! Now, get off of me!" I blushed while pushing him off of me. "Come on, my brothers and the girls are waiting for us outside." I said while messaging them and got up with Riku.

"You know your way out?"

"Of course! How do you think I found you?" I said then I felt Riku grab my hand. "W-what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand, so I won't get lost again…is that ok?" he stared causing me to blush and look away.

"It's fine just stay close to me." I whispered while I felt Riku get even close to me. _I hope he can't hear my heart right now._

**In Hell(No One's POV)**

"Forgive me sir! I was just trying to get rid of her for you." cried She-Demon while getting another slap to the face by Lucifer.

"You have failed She-Demon, back with the other deadly sins in the Fiery Pill."

"No, please!" she cried and with a flick of his wrist she was up in flames casing her to the pill.

"My little angel you are causing me so much trouble." he smirked while touching the orb he held in his hand with Chika in it. "You will be mine, but how?"

"Sir, we could do something." a boy voice spoke in the background.

"Yes, we have taken the right moves to stop her from helping her friends." giggled a girly voice.

"Well, get on with it! If it means getting rid of the things that she loves to get her then so be it."

"Yes sir, we will do our best." another boy voice said while bowing and the other 2 bowed too then they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>M. B.: Oooh, this is getting interesting! I wonder who were those 3 and what are they going to do the Puffs and Ruffs? Well, please review and find out next time!<strong>


End file.
